Kiss
by Mad-Time
Summary: [RxHr]Final Chap.! Un barranco,dos locos de atar, alguien de cabeza, y algo rojo...nada bueno podría suceder.Pasad, Leed y Disfrutad!
1. Aquel Búlgaro

**Disclaimer**: Nada mío, excepto Jessica y Mark, entre otros personajes, todo lo demás es de J.K.Rowling y de la Warner.

**Al lector:** sin muchas explicaciones, solo que odio mi vida, y detesto a este pueblo de mierda… Mi mamá me tiene aburrida, que no puedo pasar rabia, que aquí, que allá… y no me deja ir a ningún lado…que la plata aquí, que esto allá…estoy aburrida! sin comentarios… ¬w¬

**Inspirado en:** La canción "Combo Final" de Tronic.

**Dedicado a**: _Nany y Pau… ya saben todo lo que ago es para ustedes….ustedes me entienden…TwT_

_Rosely…amiguis te quiero demasiado con todo el corazón!_

_Franco…eres mi gurú…jejejejeje! XD!_

* * *

**Kiss**

**Capitulo 7**

_**Aquel Búlgaro.**_

Al sentir cerrarse la puerta con brutalidad, cerró los ojos para amortiguar el ruido, pero fue tal estruendo que las lámparas temblaron.

Toda la gente de la oficina y todo aquel que iba pasando se le quedaron mirando con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca fruncida.

.-¿Acaso no tienen trabajo?- preguntó furioso y salió de la habitación con paso decidió sin ver con quien chocaba o no.

A fuera hacía frío…no tanto pero hacía…

Sentía como una lágrima silenciosa le recorría el rostro con osadía. Pateó un poste que le quedo doliendo el pie, pero nunca tanto como su rabia interna…como una bomba…que con el pasar del tiempo se volvía más y más grande, queriendo explotar.

Se tiró en la vereda de la calle desesperado agarrándose la cabeza… sin control.

Su vida se estaba convirtiendo en un infierno cada día más…

* * *

Se encontraba acarreando un pequeño coche de color verde y café. Su cabello rojizo se movía preciosamente con el poco viento que había adentro de aquel lugar.

Un bebe dentro de la carriola comenzó a llorar pidiendo comida a su madre que obligadamente tuvo que parar y sentarse.

.-Hey, Gin, mira esta ropa…- le señaló su futura esposa hacía una vitrina de vidrio con mucha ropa en venta de bebe.

.-Cielo, ahora no, a Trey le ha entrado hambre…- le explicó Ginny un poco atareada tratando de dar de comer a su hijo con el biberón de leche tibia que tenía en la mano. El bebe comenzó a comer gustoso mientras miraba con sus enormes ojos miel a su padre que estaba fascinado viendo ropa y juguetes.

A tal acontecimiento Ginny rodó los ojos… esperando a que Harry le ayudara en algo.

Pero nada…el estaba simplemente entretenido.

Dejó a Trey en el coche y fue para donde estaba Harry que miraba con el entrecejo para adentro de la tienda…con molestia.

.-¿Qué pasa, Harry?- preguntó su mujer.

.-Ve para adentro…- y le señaló el interior de la tienda donde vendían la ropa… y automáticamente calló en la cuenta de todo.

Dentro de la tienda estaba nada más ni nada menos que Viktor Krum…¿Viendo ropa de bebe?

Era imposible, Hermione no podía estar de ninguna manera embarazada de aquel búlgaro de Krum… era muy apresurado…¿Tan desesperada estaba por olvidar a su hermano?

Claro que Ginny sabía absolutamente todo de aquel tema, cosa que le ocultaba a Harry, ya que el no tenía idea de la situación de Ron y Hermione… y por eso le parecía extraño que Krum estuviera allí…era estadísticamente imposible que ella estuviera embarazada… a menos que aya mentido y hubiera dicho que ese hijo era de Viktor, siendo que era de Ron…

Para disipar todas sus dudas, le pasó la carriola a Harry y entró a la tienda.

Viktor se encontraba viendo una especie de Gimnasio para bebes, cuando Ginny le tocó el hombro. Viktor miró para arriba con el entrecejo fruncido.

.-¡Hola Viktor! Que haces por estos lados, y viendo ropa de…bebe?- preguntó algo insidiosa.

.-Yo…este…- balbuceo.

.-¿Esta ropa no será para Hermione?- interrogo la pelirroja.

.-No! Claro que no…es para mi…Hermana!- dijo rápidamente.

Ginny puso cara de no creerle mucho, y con un simple "Adiós, que sigas comprando" se retiró dejando desconcertado al búlgaro.

.-Ginevra Weasley…Que mierda fue eso?- preguntó Harry algo horrorizado con la extraña actitud de su novia.

.-Nada en especial, solo aclarar un par de "puntos" entre el y yo- le pegó a Harry en la espalda para que comenzara a caminar ya que Trey se estaba desesperando.

Debía contarle eso a Hermione…pero con cuidado…mucho cuidado.

.-Harry…¿Cuándo iremos a entregar las invitaciones para la boda?- Ginny al hablar de ese tema se emocionaba mucho y le brillaban los ojos.

.-Quizás hoy, quizás mañana, no se, están en casa, es solo cuestión de que vallamos a pedirle a "Servicios Mágicos" que la entregue y listo.- Harry siguió caminando para salir fuera del centro comercial con dirección al auto.

.-Lo decía porque ya queda una sola semana para la boda… una semana y solo están enterados Ron y Hermione…- al mencionar esos dos nombres miró a Harry a los ojos para buscar una explicación.

.-Si lo se, tenemos un problema gravísimo, ese par no se ven hace 5 años, y si se llegan a ver…va arder Troya…- Ginny no entiendo mucho la acotación y solo atinó a decir.

.-Eso es lo que tu crees…- dijo susurrando.

.-¿Qué dices?- preguntó el moreno. Ginny negó con la cabeza haciendo partir el auto en dirección a su casa.

* * *

Hermione partió el auto en dirección a su departamento en el centro de Londres.

Las calles estaban congestionadas de tanto tráfico, obvio, si era la hora pic, por la salida de la gente de sus trabajos.

Prendió la radio buscando algo con que alegrarse un poquito lo poco que quedaba de día…pero no encontró absolutamente nada, todo era basura.

Las bocinas resonaban por toda la ciudad…su departamento quedaba muy cerca de el Ministerio, así que llegó rápidamente allí.

Estacionó el auto en el estacionamiento subterráneo del edificio.

Se bajó dando un gran portazo y se dirigió al ascensor para subir a su departamento. Apretó el botón número 8.

Se quedó impaciente esperando hasta que el ascensor se detuvo de una vez por todas.

Buscó el par de llaves que tenía dentro de la cartera para abrir.

Después de mucho jaleo con el bolso, encontró las benditas llaves escondidas en uno de los bolsillos.

Abrió la cerradura apurada.

Se agachó a recoger la correspondencia del día.

.-A ver…Cuentas, cuentas…cobros, quejas…¿Y esto?- un sobre de un color medio dorado con plateado decía_ "Señorita Hermione J. Granger"._ Lo abrió curiosa y dentro vio una foto en movimiento de Harry y Ginny tomados de la mano sonriendo. Las letras hacían un extraño efecto:

"_Harry James Potter y Ginevra Molly Weasley, le invitan a usted a la boda mágica que se realizara el día 29 de Mayo en La Madriguera a las 12:30 horas. _

_Se necesita su presencia obligatoria, ya que usted es la madrina de este casamiento, en conjunto con el bautizó de Trey Ronald Potter- Weasley, en ese mismo lugar._

_Sin otro particular._

_Se despiden _

_Harry, Ginny y Trey"_

Sonrió al ver que el sueño de sus dos mejores amigos se estaba realizando por fin, cosa que ella no sabía si iba a realizar…

Comenzó a sacarse la ropa para ir a darse una buena ducha para relajarse de una vez por todas.

Abrió la llave de agua caliente y para regularla de agua fría. Sacó una que otra sal de baño.

Se metió al agua con algo de pereza…

* * *

Se había aparecido en el departamento de Hermione tratando de buscarla por algún lado…necesitaba hablarle de verdad… necesitaba desahogar su rabia con ella… necesitaba más que nada aclarar todo.

Escuchó un sonido de agua por algún lado, de seguro que debía de estar bañándose.

Puso la oreja en la puerta para tratar de escuchar algo, pero solo escuchó nuevamente el sonido del agua…

Abrió lentamente la puerta y…

La puerta se abrió sorpresivamente…por el vapor no pudo ver nada, así que decidió preguntar quien era.

.-¿Quién es? Viktor?- preguntó asustada y con el corazón en la boca.

Unos pasos grandes y decididos se dejaron ver…un cuerpo bien formado, un hombre alto y un pelo rojo relucieron.

.-¿Ron? Que haces acá?- preguntó indignada. Sacó una toalla que estaba colgada y se la enrolló al cuerpo.- Como entraste? No, mejor ni lo pregunto, ahora me podrías hacer el enorme favor de largarte?- dijo con los dientes apretados.

Ron avanzó lentamente hacía ella mientras Hermione le miraba furiosa.

.-Ya pues! Vete! Ándate!- y le indicó con una mano estirado que se largara. Ron solo siguió avanzando.

.-Hermione, perdón, yo no quise decir ni hacer nada…- dijo levemente.

Hermione rodó los ojos…

.-Pero lo hiciste igual, no veo el motivo a tu visita nocturna…- respondió sarcásticamente.

.-Claro que hay un motivo…- Hermione frunció el entrecejo.

.-¿Y cual es? Si se pude saber…- Ron le tomó una parte de la toalla y la tiró al suelo.-¿Qué haces?- preguntó tratando de recoger la toalla pero Ron hizo un conjuro para hacer desaparecer todas la toallas del baño.

.-Solo…esto…- y agarró a Hermione de la cintura con gracia y dedicación. Hermione miró en sus ojos celestes con cierto temor…

.-Ron, ya, suéltame, entiende déjame libre, tu vas a tener otro hijo, no veo para que me sigues buscando, si dices que amas tanto a aquella_…mujer_…- dijo con algo de sorna. Ron rió.

.-Claro que la amo…- otro grave error de su enorme y gran bocota. Hermione furiosa le pegó una patada, pero ni con eso la soltó- La amo, es verdad, pero a ti tambien- Hermione susurró un "_si claro_…" – Aunque no me creas, no pretendo obligarte a creerme…- Ron trató de besarla pero ella corrió la cara.

.-No Ron, esto no esta nada de bien, yo no pretendo quitarle a nadie su marido ni su padre…no pretendo ser nada especial en tu vida (si es que lo soy)…y tu tampoco pretendes serlo…así que la puerta es ancha y podrías marcharte de una vez por todas…- Ron calló sus palabras con un enorme beso. Hermione comenzó a patalear al sentir los labios del pelirrojo en los suyos…pero no podía hacer nada…

Sin querer comenzó a sacarle la camisa al pelirrojo rápidamente mientras el acariciaba su desnudo cuerpo frágil…ella lo tiró con ropa y todo dentro de la tina…Ron rió.

.-¿Qué haces?- preguntó.

Hermione le iba a responder cuando sintió un ruido adentro y un leve movimiento de una cerradura.

.-¡Oh, mierda!- no sabía que hacer. Viktor estaba allí a un pasito de descubrir un enorme secreto.- ¡Ron lárgate!- gritó.

Ron le miró extrañado.- ¿Qué? Porque?-

.-¡Lárgate y no vuelvas mas!- y lo obligó a irse, pero Ron permanecía estático.

.-¿Esta todo bien, Herrmione?- preguntó una voz con un extraño asentó extranjero desde afuera del baño.

Ron cayó en la cuenta de que lo de Hermione y el imbecil del búlgaro…era verdad.

Solo con un "esto no queda así" Ron desapareció.

Hermione respiro casi tranquila cuando vio su camisa allí. La hizo desaparecer al instante.- Si Viktor, todo bien…- debía hacer algo completamente drástico, algo para de verdad acabar con toda esa odisea, y de paso hundir a aquel Pelirrojo de una vez por todas, costara lo que costara.

* * *

**Notas de la autora loca y recuperada**: como lo encontraron? Yo bastante bien, y largo, más largo que el anterior capitulo, y todo hecho de mi mente y letra del computador XD¿Qué será lo que hacía Krum en aquella tienda¿Qué pasara en la boda de Harry y Ginny¿Qué es eso que tiene Hermione preparado para destruir a Ron? Y… ¿Qué es lo que Jessica y Rita traman? Todas esas preguntas las dejo a su conciencia, queridos lectores! Ya saben, reviews! VOLVIO MI INTERNET! QUE FELICIDAD TT!

**Contestando Reviews:**

**Fran Granger PW**: eso es lo que tu crees y es lo que se vio, pero ahora, no es una santa paloma…muajajajaja! Bueno chico ya sabes, aquí acatando tus ordenes! Besos!

**Karlila-karlila**: eso dolio demasiado para mi gusto, hasta a mi me dolio hacerle eso a la pobre Hermione.

**Ana**: o perdon que no te lo di en tu cumpleaños, pero aquí va tu regalo: FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! Que los cumplas feliz XD! Gracias por seguir el fic!

**Nega**: si soy malaaaa! Jejejeje gracias por apoyar el ff!

**Paulis weasley**: se siente horrible, lo digo por experiencia propia (somos dos y muchas mas :D) Jessica y rita son un par de arpías…que ni te imaginas.

**Hermione weasley**: olas! Si tienen que existir, o sino la vida sería relativamente aburrida, soy de Chile y tengo 14 años, como la ves? Jeje XD!

**Señorita estornudos**: o gracias eres chilena! No te equivocaste yo tambien los oy, vivo en Salamanca, cuarta región, y estare pronto por por viña y esa partes! Si kieres me das tu msn, el mio es : paloma guión bajo jva arroba Hotmail punto com (tengo que escribirlo asi porque o sino no aparece me entendiste algo) gracias por apoyar al fic!

**Rosely**: cajita de sorpresas a la orden! Así soy, ya me conoces, soy así! Y bueno te quiero mucho y gracias por apoyarme, ten por seguro que lo leere, pero ahora estoy tratando de entrar!

**Aracne**: uf! Vale! Si que esta embrazada! Eso lo sabras con el tiempo…esas dos traman mucho! Gracias por el apoyo!

Y bueno chicos y chicas reviews!

Bye!

Palm.W.P.S


	2. Prologo

**Disclaimer**: nada mío, todo de J.K.Rowling.

**Al lector:** reitero, esto es lo nuevo mío, es que siempre he querido hacer un fic así… distinto, o más bien lindo xD

**Inspirado en:** la canción "Luxurious" de Gwen Stefani. Y en miles de vivencias personales y extra- personales.

**Dedicado a**_: mi ex novio…jajajajaja… pero al anterior- anterior a mi último ex novio (estoy soltera, ejem, ejem :3) porque de verdad que besaba bien…jajajajaja… estoy molestando, tomen la dedicatoria como un juego._

_A Rosely, eres una muy buena amiga!_

* * *

**Kiss**

**.:Prologo:.**

_**Roonie-Pooh**_

El día estaba especialmente frío, y era mejor mantenerse cerca del fuego en la sala común. El frío se colaba entre la ropa de los estudiantes, que entumidos, tiritaban demasiado, más de lo normal. Las ventanas estaban empañadas, y se limpiaba una, podían ver los terrenos de Hogwarts blancos, pero no de nieve, si no de puro hielo, hielo de las heladas que caían por la noche. Las clases seguían normalmente, ni los profesores les tenían compasión por el frío.

Una chica de espeso cabello castaño se agarraba las piernas hacía el tronco tiritando, con la vista vuelta hacía una parte alejada de la sala común, donde allí se encontraba…

.-…Roonie-Pooh…estupida…- susurró entre dientes para si misma.

Miraba con odio la escena. La escena era la siguiente:

Enfrascados en un extraño beso estaban el pelirrojo Ron y la arpía de Lavender.

Hermione ponía cara de asco cada dos por tres, pro sin quererlo se imaginada en la situación de Lavender…

Sacudió la cabeza contrariada tratando de alejar esos irreverentes pensamientos.

Alguien todo sus espalada, la que la hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

.-Hey… que haces aquí torturándote?- le pregunto una cabellera femenina pelirroja. Ginny le miraba divertida.

.-Hummmm…no me torturo, solo que mirando a esos dos- señaló hacía Ron y Lavender- se me revuelve el estomago, y eso pareciera que me abriga el estomago-

.- Lo que te abriga es el odio, no el estomago- le reprendió Ginny. Hermione le hizo unas muecas, y arreglándose la falda, se paró del frío suelo de la sala común.

.- ¿Dónde vas?- preguntó la pelirroja.

.- ¿Yo? A ningún lado, solo quería estirar las piernas que las tengo entumecidas- y estiro las piernas graciosamente, Ginny soltó una carcajada.

Justó por el retrato entraba el glorioso y a la vez gruñón Harry Potter, el cual iba mirando el suelo y de golpe se quedó parado mirando hacía donde estaban Hermione y Ginny.

.- ¿y a este que le pasa?- preguntó Ginny extrañada.

.-No lo se…solo parece que al verte se paralizó- Hermione no podía evitar sentir pena de Harry. Miró a Ginny por el rabillo del ojo, la cual estaba a morirse de lo roja.- Ve y háblale…- le animó

.- ¡Que! Peroooo…. ¿que le digo?- dudaba de la reacción de Harry.

.-Solo ve, y háblale- y le dio un pequeño empujoncito. Ron miraba atónito la escena, y era extraño que dejara de besar a Lavender. Hermione se sintió Feliz.

Ginny sentía que los pies le pesaban como cemento, y los arrastraba de una extraña forma. Harry, por su parte, estaba en las mismas, sentía unas ganas enormes de ir y correr de aquel lugar, pero no, mala idea, afuera hace un frío de los mil demonios, horrible.

Y como nada tiene una explicación segura en la vida…

Ese par de tortolos terminaron abrazados en medio de la sala común, abrigándose mutuamente, envueltos en un mágico beso.

Hermione ladeo la cabeza en forma de "Hay que lindo", pero Ron era otra cosa.

Le palpitaba la vena de la sien… enormemente.

Estaba listo y dispuesto a ir a separar a ese par, cuando Hermione se le interpuso en el camino, obstruyéndole el paso considerablemente.

Y como Lavender miraba todo eso contrariada, fue al rescate de Roonie-Pooh

.- ¡Que te pasa estupida, no ves que Roonie-Pooh quiere pasar!- Hermione rodó los ojos y se dirigió especialmente a Ron.

.-Bueno… "Roonie-Pooh" veo claramente que no te sabes comportar ni defender por ti sola, sin que este tu chaperona detrás ¿no? En fin… es estupidez tuya, pero yo no voy a permitir que vayas a arruinar una vez más la felicidad de los demás, como ya lo hiciste con la m…- se calló al instante al ver la cara de superioridad de Ron, al esperar a escuchar la palabra mágica… era tan desagradable esa cara que ponía en esas situaciones… pero Hermione permaneció allí, intacta, sin mover músculo alguno.

.- ¿podría saber de quien o a quien arruine la felicidad?- preguntó.

Hermione balbuceo varias veces, sin tratar de moverse ni nada…

.-Mía…Contento?- Lavender abrió la boca demasiado para el gusto de Hermione y se aferró al brazo de Ron posesivamente. Ron de una forma extraña, la alejó de el. Está, ofendida, se fue escaleras arriba, murmurando "malo Roonie-Pooh, malo". Con una rabia acumulada por días, meses y años, Hermione le miraba.

.- Claro que no… como se te ocurra, no seas estu…- no alcanzó a terminar aquella frase, cuando sintió que su cara sería partida por la mitad, miró hacía adelante, para ver que fue eso.

Y allí, parada frente a él, más firme nunca la había visto, estaba Hermione, con la mano en alto, roja por la cachetada que le había propinado a Ron. Le miró a los ojos, pero a la vez sintió miles de ojos sobre su nuca, toda absolutamente toda la sala común les miraba como si fueran un par de energúmenos.

Ron tomó de un brazo a Hermione y se la llevó arrastrando hacía afuera.

Entre esta nueva acción del pelirrojo, los espectadores se dispersaron y siguieron con lo suyo, lo malo es que nuevamente centraron su atención en los chillidos de Hermione.

.- ¡Hey! Troglodita SUELTAME!- y forcejeaba contra Ron.

Él sin escuchar los reclamos y amenazas de la castaña, salió afuera de la sala común.

La arrastró hacía los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Ella de lo tan enojada que estaba ni percibió el frío congelante de afuera.

Y allí, recién, Ron la soltó.

Está al verse libre, trato de correr como pudo, pero Ron la sujeto de la cintura como a los niños pequeños.

.- ¡SUELTAME!-y le pegaba en las manos insistentemente. Hermione sin poder contenerse más de la situación, comenzó a sollozar sin control, por lo tanto dejo automáticamente de forcejear con Ron.

.- ¡Estupido imbecil, déjame ir!- le gritó en forma de suplica.

.-No debo dejarte ir, no debo…- dijo el aferrandose al pequeño cuerpo de Hermione.

.- ¡Búscate a una persona que te haga feliz, y no me jodas más!- le comunico.

.-Hermione yo…- balbuceo incoherentemente.

.- ¡Tu nada!- y se logró soltar de él- ¡Vete ya, búscate a alguien, déjame a mi en paz, que yo nunca más en tu vida te molestare, porque desde este preciso momento tu y yo, no somos nada!-y comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacía arriba de las escaleras.

Ron quedó allí, sin saber que iba a ser de ahora en adelante sin ella.

Todo el mundo trató de reconciliar a estos dos amigos a como de lugar, pero nadie consiguió nada, solo consiguieron que se alejaran más.

Por estima a Harry, se dirigían breves frases, hasta un casual "Hola", pero nada más.

Y así llegó el final de sus estudios en Hogwarts, y ellos dos incomunicados, aunque vivieran en la misma sala común.

Ellos que iban a saber, que en algo así alrededor de algunos años, sus vidas irían a cambiar.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** les gustó? Ojalas que si… y yo aquí escuchando música portuguesa…es raro, pero es relajante el bosa-nova. En fin solo les digo, que ya saben manden reviews, que esto es solo el prologo, en breve vendrá la historia de verdad, y esta historia va a ser diferente a lo que ago normalmente.

Kiss!

Palomy


	3. La familia WeasleyThompson

**Disclaimer:** nada mío, todo, absolutamente todo, menos Mark y Jessica, entre otros personajes son míos, todo lo demás es de J.K.Rowling.

**Al lector:** Miles de gracias por los Reviews chicas! Las kero mil! Y como premio les dejo el primer capitulo….

**Inspirado en:** las ideas… que llegan por mil a mi cabeza, y la canción "Fiesta (Party House)" de Dj Mendez…del año de la cocoa… pero bueno….es alegre la canción. Y tambien con la canción "Giros" de Fito Paez.

**Dedicado a**_ Pau… te quiero demasiado, con toda mi alma…eres mi hermana de todo corazón!_

_A Rosely, porque me apoyas y todo! Este capi es para ti!_

_A Ilye… dicen en las teleseries… luego te tengo noticias….no se si buenas o malas…pero a mi no me agradan…no se si vaya a antofa! s pero por mientras, te dedico este "extraño" Cáp._

* * *

**Kiss**

**Capitulo 1**

_**La familia Weasley-Thompson**_

La luz del sol se colaba por entre medio de las cortinas semi abiertas. Era una mañana "esplendida", el extenso verde del jardín se veía hermosísimo.

Un enorme bulto se movía entre las mantas de la gran cama en la habitación principal de la residencia Weasley.

Aquel bulto se había despertado de una magnifica noche de placer y sueño, y eran obvias las evidencias.

Ropa tirada por cualquier rincón del cuarto, una que otra copa de Champaña media vacía, y pétalos de rosa esparcidos por el suelo.

Alguien a su lado se movía insistentemente. Una cabellera rubia se asomó por entre las mantas, y se dejó ver el rostro perfecto.

Unos ojos verdes esmeraldas y una sonrisa de top-model se levantaba. Trató de despertar el bulto a su lado.

.-Roonie…despierta…- le decía al oído la mujer. El hombre solo gruñó para que lo dejara dormir- se muy bien que estas despierto, amor, son…- miró el reloj de pulsera que tenía puesto y que marcaba las…- ¡8:10! Ron! Ve a dejar a Mark al colegio!- ahora si que el hombre reacciono. Se levantó de un solo golpe, buscó alguna ropa entre los cajones, dejando todo peor que antes. Pero ron se paró en seco…¿Mark iba al colegio? Otra de las bromas de Jessica…

.-Hey! Mark no va al colegio! Tiene 5 años!- dijo confundido Ron.

Jessica era de jugarle siempre bromas sobre que dormía mucho y todo.

Le pegó un almohadonzazo y como su mujer era vengativa, comenzaron a jugar a la guerra de plumas.

Ron agarró a cosquillas a Jessica. Sus carcajadas resonaban por toda la casa, lo que hicieron despertar al pobre Mark, que estaba acostumbrado a esos gritos y tonteras que tenían sus padres.

Resignado se levantó de su mullida cama en su enorme habitación de la mansión Weasley, decidió ir a la chimenea a visitar a la abuela, pero mejor no, mamá se puede molestar con él. Salió al pasillo con sus pequeñitos pies. Se topó con varios elfos que en esos mismos momentos estaban limpiando toda la casa. Le gustaba saludarlos y ser amables con ellos. Con tal, no le hacían mal a nadie. Mamá siempre era severa con el, siempre lo restringía, no le dejaba hacer nada cuando no estaba papá, a veces lo trataba muy mal, le decía "estorbo", "enano" y otras cosas malas que le hacían llorar.

Pero el no le decía nada a papá cuando este se iba de viaje por el mundo.

Papá era todo para él, lo mas grande, su ídolo, y el de muchas más personas como el.

Papá era muy genial, es el guardián del equipo de los Chuddley's Cannos's y tambien del equipo de Quidditch de Inglaterra.

Por eso papá viajaba tanto, y la gran de los meses estaba afuera, pero cuando estaba en casa era realmente precioso.

Asomó su cabecita pelirroja por el umbral de la puerta, y con los ojitos verdes esmeraldas miró hacía adentro.

La habitación estaba terrible.

Las plumas estaban esparcidas por todo el cuarto.

Sus padres se besaban con fervor, mamá parece que estaba desnuda.

Estaba acostumbrado a verlos desnudos o en esas fachas.

Ron se dio vuelta para saber quien era. Él al percatarse de la presencia del niño fue a tomarlo en brazos. Mark se le hecho al cuello con alegría. Jessica miraba recelosa la escena mientras Ron no la miraba. Se sentó con el niño en las faldas arriba de la cama.

.-¡Papi¿Hoy vamos a jugar Quidditch?- le preguntó alegremente.

.-Claro! Jess…¿hoy no vas a hacer nada?- preguntó.

Jessica le dirigió una sonrisa algo falsa y le dijo:

.-No claro, algo menor, solo un desfile en Paris, Yo pensaba que me irías a ver…-y le hizo un puchero. Ron le miró suplicante, pero resignado miró a Mark decepcionado.

.-Lo siento hijo, hay que acompañar a mamá a Francia, que tiene algo muy importante que hacer allá…- Mark agachó la cabeza y asintió callado. Ron lo abrazó y le susurro que otra vez será. Lo llevó a bañarse al de la habitación del niño, lo metió a la bañera con sumo cuidado y lo obligó a bañarse, porque ya era hora de partir.

Mark estaba haciendo un gran berrinche, no le gustaba bañarse allí.

.-¡Ya, Mark¡Córtala y báñate!- gritó cabreado.

Ser padre de un niño de 5 años a su edad de 23 era completamente difícil. Mark nació por casualidad. En ese tiempo Ron estaba de vago por la vida, no hacía nada, solo le ayudaba a Fred y George en la tienda, eso le bastaba para comer y beber demasiado. Ron era un muchacho muy atractivo, a pesar de tener recién 17 años. Había salido de Hogwarts con las notas suficientes como para cursar una buena carrera, hasta podía ser aurora. Pero estaba sumido en una enorme depresión emocional… por razones obvias: Hermione se había ido, y nunca mas la vio. Además de bebedor era mujeriego. En una de esas noches de juerga, conoció en un bar muy concurrido de Londres, a Jessica Ariel Thompson, la top-model revelación de ese momento, con tan solo 15 años. La diferencia de edad era considerable. Una pequeña que su dinero era administrado por su padre, y elegido sus entrevistas por su madre…¿Cómo se iba a fijar en un mequetrefe como Ron? Pero lo hizo. De allí nació Mark sin pensarlo. Se casarón en Paris una noche del 25 de Diciembre, mientras a Jessica le venían las contracciones pre-parto. Pasaron su luna de miel en una clínica parisina con Mark Joseph Weasley- Thompson viendo la luz.

Así fue como Ron olvido del todo a Hermione.

¿Hermione cuanto se apedillaba?

Ni de eso se acordaba.

Mientras sacaba a Mark después del baño, una ráfaga de viento le rozo la cabeza.

.-¡Papá, papá¡Una lechuza!- le señaló la pequeña ave que se estaba rascando el ala con un enorme sobre atado a la pata. Dejó a Mark arriba de la cama y este se puso a saltar. Le desató la carta a la lechuza y esta partió por la ventana del baño.

Abrió la carta, provenía del ministerio.

Sr. Ronald Weasley:

Se le comunica a ud. Y se le invita al 48º campeonato Mundial de Quidditch, ya que se equipo, el equipo Nacional de Inglaterra quedado clasificado, el cual se afectara el presente año en la ciudad Roma.

Se le ruega estar aquí antes del lunes.

Atte. A Ud.

Coordinadora y jefa del departamento de Coordinación Mágica Internacional.

Estaba sin nombre, pero de pura felicidad se puso a saltar arriba de la cama, hasta que la quebró.

.- ¡Reparo¡Jess!- gritó entusiasmado.

Jessica que había escuchado toda la conversión con suhijp y la celebració de Ron, apareció en la habitación.

.- ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó molesta.

Ron la zamarreó frente a el.

.-¡Voy al campeonato Mundial de Quidditch!- y la abrazó fuertemente.

Ella ponía cara de loca, mientras Mark saltaba sobre la cama reparada.

Así comenzaría la historia de un cambio drástico en la vida de estas 3 personas y otra más, que justamente estaba sentada frente a el asiento de Coordinadora de cooperación Mágica Internacional, asumiendo como Nueva Ministra de la Magia, la cual tiene que estar presente en el campeonato Mundial:

Hermione Jane Granger.

El re-encuentro es inevitable.

* * *

**Notas de la autora Loca:** como lo ven? Chicas gracias por los reviews! Pero igual quiero más, y así mas rápido actualizo, porque ando con la inspiración.

**Contestando Reviews:**

**Giovanna Revenclaw:** okas! Gracias muchas gracias por el review, fuiste el primero! Y buenops…esa es la gracias….XD!

**Rosely:** amiga! Por tu sugerencia del insomnio…la seguí, me quede hasta las 2 de la mañana…escribiendo…., buenops lee!

**Cornamenta:** OMG! Amo los reviews largos! Estuve la gran parte del fin de semana escuchando "the girl from ipanema" es realmente relajante!

Gracias por eso de que el fic promete! Supongo yo que si! Y buenops….Hermione si vendrá a revolverle la vida…. Ya lo veras en el próximo capitulo… pero el no esta casado con Hermione, eso es obvio, este y bueno gracias! Okas, desde ahora te considerare mi amiga xD! Tienes msn?

**Ilye-aru:** desgaraciada! Yeah! Te lo copie :3…es que me gusta… gracias, si se que voy mejorando de apoquito, pero mejorando. Aver…he tenido… 4 novios importantes! Ya te dedique este Cáp!

**BiAnK rAdClifFe:** si otra mía! Ya actualice aquí tienes el chap!

**Mury Weasley:** te pierdes? Es súper fácil de leer, mas facil de lo que crees! Gracias por el review y que bueno que te guste!

En fin Chicas y chicos, reviews…son mi alimento espiritual.

Los quiero mucho!

Palomy.


	4. La Caida

**Disclaimer:** Nada mío, exceptuando Jessica y Mark, además de otros personajes, todo lo demás es de J.K.Rowling y de la Warner.

**Al lector:** chicos y chicas…andan flojitos! Ya po! Dejen reviews! Que me encantan!

**Inspirado en:** la canción "Huellas" de Joe Vasconcelos y "Don" de Miranda!... son demasiado geniales, "Huellas" le queda perfecto al Cáp.!

**Dedicado a**: _Ilye… este Cáp. es muy re frycky…demasiado, pero bueno, este va para ti!_

_Rosely! Amiga! Bueno…"Es la guitarra de Lolo" jajajaja… en fin, este chap va a estar algo "movidito"… leed!_

* * *

**Kiss**

**Capitulo 2**

_**La Caída**_

.-¡Orden!- gritó algo enfadad una joven de unos 23 años, con unos ojos cafés que despedían poco menos que fuego.

Todos los presentes dentro de la sala la miraron arrepentidos y asintieron en silencio.

.-Esos es, muy bien- les premió- Entiendan de una vez, la seguridad es lo primero, no podemos arriesgar la integridad de los que estaremos en Roma, nadie puede correr peligro porque a ustedes se les ocurre ir en trasladador, si vieron que hace 9 años ocurrió una tragedia por culpa de un trasladador embrujado! No, no, no y no! O en polvos flu o a lo Muggle! Pero descartemos esa opción, no espera si se puede, si los equipos de Football… en fin…iremos a lo muggle!- hubo reproches y caras largas en la sala, pero la mujer siguió hablando- Lo siento, pero es así o no van! Esta decidido. Los del ministerio iremos en un avión, y los representantes de el equipo de Quidditch en otro, así de fácil! Ya vallan a empacar, partiremos a las 3 de la madrugada de mañana. Josh, avisad al equipo de Quidditch de las nuevas determinaciones! Ya que esperan! Muévanse!-

Todos salieron de la habitación, algunos entusiasmados, otros enojados.

La mujer se soltó el pelo que antes llevaba recogido en una coleta. El pelo era completamente rizado, que llegaba a ser perfecto. Se sacó unos lentes que llevaba, y cansada se revolvió el cabello.

Los dos últimos días habían sido los más estresantes de su vida… nunca creyó aver llegado tan lejos en tan poco tiempo…

Y sin quererlo ni pensarlo, ni se le paso por la mente, llegó a ser, de manera sorpresiva, la nueva ministra de la magia de Inglaterra, y más encima la más joven dentro de los ministros de la magia a nivel mundial.

Pero eso a ella le importaba un rábano.

Era terrible tener que abrir un campeonato mundial de Quidditch, ya que Inglaterra fue el último campeón.

Resignada a su destino, aunque dichosa, se dirigió a su departamento, ya saben, a "hacer las maletas", para partir, a la experiencia de su vida… en todo sentido.

* * *

Jessica miraba recelosa desde el umbral de la puerta a su esposo mientras hacía las maletas entusiasmado, todo en el mundo era más importante que ella. 

Odiaba cuando Ron no le prestaba la atención necesaria para sentirse bien…

Era por eso que le molestaba que Mark pasara tiempo con el, se sentía sola y desplazada, aunque todo el mundo tuviera la atención fija en ella…

A ella solo le importaba lo que Ron pudiera pensar… y lo que su hijo podría pensar.

Es verdad, le costaba admitir que quería su hijo, era complicado decirle "te quiero"… pero muy en el fondo… lo amaba… claro esta, vino de sus entrañas.

.-…Jess…¿En que piensas?- le preguntó Ron cuando ya tuvo hecha las maletas.

Meditó un momento, y se volvió a poner esa coraza invisible que siempre se ponía…

.- Nada, solo…estupideces…- murmuró.

Ron le miró con el entrecejo fruncido, para luego besarla en la frente.

.-Esta bien…solo quiero que me perdones por no poder acompañarte a Paris, de veras, pero esta oportunidad es única, no sabes todo lo que soñé por llegar allí…

.- Si lo se…te dije que lo olvidaras…- y besó a Ron en los labios.- ¿A que hora parte el vuelo?-

Ron sacó la carta que tenía en el bolsillo y leyó la hora.- Aquí dice que a las 11:30 rumbo a Roma- consultó el reloj de pulsera…-¡Dios¡Las 11:05!-

Agarró a Jessica del brazo y se la llevo corriendo hacía la entrada de la casa…

Por suerte, Mark justo estaba en la entrada de la casa jugando con un de sus juguetes, así que le dijo a Jessica que lo llevara de la mano, para subirse al auto.

Se subieron al auto, y Ron partió prácticamente como energúmeno.

Mark iba algo asustado en el asiento trasero, y Jessica no reconocía a Ron…

A Ron le dieron los nervios cuando vio el inmenso taco de la carretera, hecho puteadas y garabatos como pudo… Jessica le tapó los oídos a Mark escandalizada.

.-¡Ron, córtala!- le dijo pegándole en las manos.

Ron le miró enfadado.- ¡NO!- aceleró y paso por delante de todos los autos que estaban delante de el. Jessica llegó a tener miedo.

Llegaron al aeropuerto prácticamente en la hora del vuelo.

Se bajó del auto y le pasó las llaves a Jessica, con la cual de despidió con un breve beso.

A Mark le dio un beso en la frente y partió.

Corrió todo lo que pudo diciendo adiós con la mano a Jessica y a Mark. Con las maletas a cuestas corrió a la entrada…no sabía que hacer ni donde ir… miró para todos tratando de encontrar a alguien conocido…y lo encontró.

Harry se encontraba parado haciendole señas con las manos, trato de correr, pero la mar anorme de gante lo arrastró hacía la salida nuevamente.

Bufó enojado y con psao firme entró nuevamente.

Miró su reloj: le quedaban 8 minutos para que el vuelo partiera!

Desesperado corrió y corrió en busca de "la sala de embarque internacional". No la encontraba por ningún lado. Así que decidió preguntarle a un guardia.

La tocó el hombro a un enorme hombre con traje verde oscuro.

.-Perdón…¿Dónde esta "Embarque Internacional"? preguntó inseguro.

El hombre con un gesto le indicó para el frente de donde se encontraba el famoso letraro.

Hizo una carrera magnifica, pero sin más ni menos se encontró en el piso de la entrada a la sala..con alguien arriba de él.

Miró cautelosamente para decirle que se quitara, cuando se quedó paralizado por unos ojos color miel que detrás de unos anteojos de marco negro…le miraban con miedo… y los conocía muy bien…

Cada cuál solo atinó a decir

.-…Ron…-

.-…Hermione…-

El re-encuentro ya se hizo

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Buenops...se las dejo cortita porque estoy ocupadita... buenops... 

Contestando Reviews:

janylee: gracias! ojalas que este capi te guste!

Isabella Ridlle: aqui tienes la continucion!

Camille Nathair: Gracias! de verdad! aki lo sigo!

aracne: buenops, te respondo rapidito, gracia spor seguirlo!

Herms weasley: gracias! sigue leyendo!

Dejad reviews!

Byes

Palm.W.P.S


	5. Roma

**Disclaimer**: Nada mío, excepto Jessica y Mark, entre otros personajes, todo lo demás es de J.K.Rowling y de la Warner.

**Al lector:** Cada vez estoy actualizando más rápido, porqué quiero que no se olviden de mi, ya saben, reviews y todo el cuento, pero además amo este fic con toda mi alma… y valla que serán muchos capítulos, porque esta historia es larga, con capítulos cortos, si sigo con el ritmo que llevo ahora, terminare aproximadamente para fin de año, pero chicas y chicos, yo quiero llegar a los **100 reviews**, eso si, antes de los 10 capítulos, o algo así como a los 12, si lo se soy tremendamente ambiciosa.

**Inspirado en:** la canción "Harder to Breathe" de Maroon 5. y en la canción "Break you" de Marion Raven…esta canción le viene de perilla al capitulo.

**Dedicado a**: _Rosely, ya sabes, te quiero mucho, pero déjame reviews tambien aquí :3!_

_A PaU… jejejeje, quizás tengas razón, quizás pueda llegar a ser una escritora, y de las grandes!_

_A Cornamenta… chica subí el chap 3! Hace ya rato, lo que pasa es que estoy actualizando día por medio…y no me apareció en tu anterior review tu MSN… deberías poner la dirección donde te piden el mail para el review?_

* * *

**Kiss**

**Capitulo 3**

_**El Campeonato Mundial de Quidditch – Roma.**_

_Hizo una carrera magnifica, pero sin más ni menos se encontró en el piso de la entrada a la sala..con alguien arriba de él._

_Miró cautelosamente para decirle que se quitara, cuando se quedó paralizado por unos ojos color miel que detrás de unos anteojos de marco negro…le miraban con miedo… y los conocía muy bien…_

_Cada cuál solo atinó a decir_

_.-…Ron…-_

_.-…Hermione…-_

_El re-encuentro ya se hizo. _

Ni uno de los dos sabía que decir, nunca pensaron en volver a verse…jamás, la única posibilidad de volver a verse era en el matrimonio de Harry y Ginny, o en el purgatorio.

Hermione solo balbuceaba a veces y se cortaba al instante. Su cerebro no reaccionaba.

Ron, por otro lado, estaba más que confundido, y en seguida, aunque dijera que no se acordaba, recordó su apellido "Granger, Hermione Granger". Miraba sus profundos ojos miel y se sentía morir… nunca más en la vida los iba a olvidar. Pero a su mente llegaron las imágenes y las caras de Jessica y Mark, su familia… y eso no se olvida con un par de ojos conocidos. Pero ella no era cualquiera, porque sin ella, jamás hubiera conocido a Jessica, ni haber tenido a Mark… le debía incosientemente gran parte de su felicidad.

Hermione se paró lentamente de arriba de Ron, se arregló la chaqueta y cortésmente le ofreció una mano.

Ron la tomó sin pensarlo. Fue tan brusco el salto que los dos quedaron a escasos centímetros.

.-…tengo un hijo…- susurro Ron.

.-¿Perdón?- preguntó confundida Hermione. Creyó haberle oído decir "Tengo hipo". Ron negó con la cabeza. Todavía tenían las manos unidas. Ron quiso soltarla pero Hermione la apretó y dijo:

.-Hermione Granger, Ministra de la Magia…¿usted debe ser…?- dijo con altivez.

Ron entre abrió la boca. ¿Hermione Ministra? Era tremendamente impresionante.

.-Ronald Weasley, Guardián del Equipo de Quidditch de Inglaterra, mucho gusto.- y le sacudió la mano afectuosamente.

.-Creo que debemos irnos, el vuelo ya parte…¿Me podría hacer un favor?- preguntó.

.-Claro- dijo extrañado.

.-¿Me podría soltar la mano?- Ron le soltó la mano como si recibiera una descarga eléctrica.

Y allí, cada uno por su lado, partieron hacía sus respectivos vuelos, pero con un mismo destino…Roma… la capital del Imperio Romano.

* * *

El estadio estaba lleno hasta arriba de personas, que si se veía de abajo, eran como pequeñas hormigas…algunas de un color Azul y otras de un color Rojo.

La marea de gente era espectacular, simplemente divino.

Por la mitad del estadio aparecieron un par pies con unos zapatos de color negros de medio taco. Después la luz dejó ver a un traje de dos piezas con falda y chaqueta. Una cabellera completamente lisa apareció. Sonrió a todos los presentes. En un susurro dijo "Sonorus" y su voz se amplificó.

.-¡Bienvenidos al 480 Campeonato Mundial de Quidditch! Se que esperaban ver a el ministro de la Magia de Italia, pero el por problemas extra-personales, no pudo estar presente, así que yo oficiare como presentadora de el campeonato…les parece?- hubo varios "Sí" , aplausos y hasta chiflidos de aprobación por lo guapa que estaba Hermione- No los molesto más…¡Que comience El Campeonato!- ahora si que el aplauso fue absoluto.- ¡Y ahora que pase el equipo de Inglaterra!- la hinchada completa de Inglaterra se puso de pie para ovacionar a su equipo, por parte de el equipo contrario solo hubo pifias.

Como ráfagas entraron a la Cancha todos los representantes del equipo.

.-¡ Ahí van Potter, Sandler, Williams, Subercaxeus, Castle, Silverstone y Weasley!- dijo este último apellido con un enorme nudo en la garganta.

Los 7 integrantes del equipo saludaron a la mar azul.

Se dieron varios paseos por todas las galerías saludando. Ron se paró en frente a la galería donde se encontraba Hermione, le dirigió una breve mirada y saludo a los presentes.

Hermione retomó la palabra nerviosa.- ¡Bueno, ahora demos la bienvenida al Equipo de Bulgaria!- a Ron se le heló la sangre al escuchar a ese equipo… de seguro que Krum debía estar en el equipo…y no se equivocó…

Allí montado arriba de su magnifica escoba estaba Krum, con su aspecto de Águila, pero ahora con 27 años, ya no era un chiquillo.

Krum de inmediato se dio cuenta de la presencia de Hermione, con una agilidad tremenda, fue a saludarla con un beso en la mejilla, que fue tan sorpresivo que no pudo pararlo. Sintió la mirada de Ron furiosa, y los flashes en su cara roja…_Perfecto, mañana saldré en la portada de "Corazón de bruja" genial… _pensó ella.

.-¡Guardianes tomad posiciones!- gritó tratando de recuperar su tono. Ron y el guardián de le equipo contrario se posaron en los postes. Definitivamente este iba a ser un duelo a muerte…literalmente.

* * *

.-¡Pero como se les ocurre pelearse en medio de la cancha como dos chiquillos!- a Hermione se le crispaba el rostro de ira, y miraba severamente a los dos imbeciles que se habían agarrado a combos como dos pares de salvajes trogloditas y cavernícolas.

.-Perrro Herrrr…Mio…Ne…- balbuceo Viktor brevemente. Ron le miró con odio contenido desde la esquina mientras se estremecía al ser curado.

.-…y TU…- dijo señalando con un dedo a Ron, y acercándose a el- No se que mierda tienes en la cabeza, Inglaterra podría haber quedado eliminado por tu culpa y tu estupida cabezota!- Ron se paró al instante interponiéndose al dolor y todo. Y como lo había hecho hace 7 años atrás, se la llevó arrastrando hacía afuera de la carpa donde atendían a los heridos, sintiendo los flashes en su cara.

.-Hey! SUELTAME!- le gritó.

.- ¿Qué pretendes coquetear con el primero que se te pase por delante?- Hermione le miraba sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

.- ¡Oye estupido, no te veía hace 7 años, y no pretendía hacerlo jamás para que sepas, y es absolutamente cosa mía lo que haga o no! Y a ti que te importa? No puedo creer que después de TODO este tiempo tengas celos, nos vimos ayer por casualidad, y a ti se te afloran todos los sentimientos, que perfectamente me pudiste haber dicho hace mucho tiempo, pero no Ron tiene que ser el cobarde…- Ron le apretó más fuerte el brazo, se la llevó mucho más lejos del campamento, y la acercó a el.

.- ¡Yo no soy cobarde¡Ah, ya se lo que quieres! Lo que no te di hace mucho tiempo…- y sin más ni menos la besó con furia enorme… Hermione le pego varias patadas para que la soltara, pero Ron solo siguió con lo suyo.

Hermione desistió y se unió rápidamente al beso pasando su mano libre por detrás del cuello de Ron.

Ron trató de dejar paso a su lengua dentro de la boca de Hermione, pero ella le tenía una sorpresa.

Hermione la había mordido la lengua para que la soltara.

.-¡Auch¿Que te pasa?- se quejó Ron dejando escupir la sangre.

Hermione le tomó la barbilla y le dijo.

.-Esta bien, lo aremos a lo salvaje, si tu me atacas yo te atacare… pero no me pidas tregua.- Ron insistiendo, le devolvió el beso con sangre y todo, pero repentinamente creyó haber escuchado la pequeña voz de Mark. La separó de él y le comunicó:

.-¡Como quieras, me encantaría ver como la "ministra de la magia" se las arregla…_sola_… compitiendo contra mí… y contra…- se calló al instante pensando en Jessica, no le podía estar haciendo eso…

Hermione imitando los gestos de Ron, escupió la sangre que este le había traspasado tras el beso.

.- ¿Contra quien, perdón?- preguntó.

.-Contra mí solamente…- alguna vez tendría que decirle, que en su dedo anular en la mano izquierda se encontraba un anillo, que en estos momentos lo tenía vendado, ya que en el quidditch ni en ningún deporte se permitían ese tipo de cosas, por si podría resultar una agresión.

.- Te veré mañana, en la portada del profeta… por si no te había percatado de tu estupidez, saldrás tironeándome, y quien sabe que cosa inventaran esta vez… Adiós…- comenzó a Caminar rápidamente, pero Ron le dijo detrás de ella.

.-Nada que no sea cierto- y este se le adelantó dejando a Hermione atrás… sola y confundida.

¿Qué podría hacer, si después de tantos años, no podía dejar de quererlo?

Absolutamente nada, contra el destino no se juega.

* * *

**Notas de la autora loca:** hola mis amores! Ya saben, tía Palm les responde rapidito si dejan reviews, así que ya saben, mi meta son los 100, así ayúdenme a lograrlo!

**Contestando Reviews:**

**Cornamenta**: oie ninia…no me apareció el review :( puchas, yo quiero contactarme contigo!

Sis vaya forma de conocerse, ya sabes Ron depresivo mas una modelo ambiciosa, hacen dinamita. Pero ellos se conocen arto, pero la desconfianza va a traer problemas graves el próximo capitulo… buenops gracias por el review y tu apoyo!

**Isabella Riddle**: mmmm…quieres saber algo? Cada malo tiene algo mínimo de corazón, hasta Voldemort lo tiene, pero Jess…es una arpía.

**Rosely:** amiga! Jejejeje, oye de verdad, es que depende de cómo ande, salen algunos más cortos, otros más largos, en fin, todo depende… TKM!

**Aracne**: Ron siente de todo, y si llegara a dejar a Jessica, eso lo sabrás mas adelante, no te voy a dar ni un solito adelanto.

**Herms Weasley**: sis, amigos de aquí al fin del mundo, y bueno, la intriga va a ser mayor en cada capitulo.

Y buenos Chicos y Chicas, dejad Reviews!

Un solo adelanto: Un escarabajo negro volverá al ataque…saben quien es?

Baes!

Los ama!

Tía Palm.W.P.S


	6. Rita Skeeter

**Disclaimer**: Nada mío, excepto Jessica y Mark, entre otros personajes, todo lo demás es de J.K.Rowling y de la Warner.

Al lector: Oh! Dios! Hoy verán y leerán un capitulo de colección. Y ya saben, Reviews, me vino nuevamente el fanatismo y el bajón de porque tengo tan pocos, y bla, bla… ya saben, lo único que pide su servidora es, reviews, así como los elfos (algunos) quieren la libertad y la "prenda"… yo solo quiero reviews, mátenme por ser una maniaco-depresiva por esto XD!

Inspirado en: Las canciones "Somewhere I Belong" y "In The End" de Linkin Park.

**Dedicado a:**_ Rosely, amiga! TKM!_

_Cornamenta…de ahora en adelante te dedicare todo el fic XD!_

* * *

**Kiss**

**Capitulo 4**

**_Rita Skeeter, el retorno del escarabajo._**

Se despertó lentamente, pero no quiso abrir los ojos. Estiró lentamente las piernas y los brazos perezosamente.

De golpe abrió los ojos y asustada por lo que vio quiso gritar.

.-¡Shhhh!- le susurró. El hombre le había tapado la boca para que no gritara. Pero le sacó la mano al instante.

.-¿Qué haces aquí¿Cómo entraste?- preguntó aturdida.

.-Yo solo venía a decirte 2malos días", y entre fácilmente, por la puerta- y le señaló la entrada de la carpa.

.-¿Cómo? Si los guardias estaban allí…- cuando se lo proponía…podía ser bastante "inteligente".

.-Fácil, les mande un hechizo adormecedor- lo decía como si todo fuera tan sencillo.

.-Dime de una vez a que vienes!- o sino grito!- le amenazo.

.-Yo vine para…- pero se cortó cuando desde afuera escuchó un "herr…mio…ne?" - ¿Qué hace el bulgaro afuera?- preguntó indignado.

.-¡Que se yo! Escóndete aquí, debajo de la cama y que no se te vean los pies!- Ron se metió refunfuñando contra Krum bajo de la cama.- ¡Pasa!- Un hombre de prominente nariz , cejas juntas y aspecto de aguila entró en la carpa hechizada.

.-Herr…mio…ne…Que bueno que te encuentrro…- dijo Viktor.

Hermione puso cara de falsa sorpresa y se tapó con las sabanas.

.-¿Ah, si¿Para que sería?- interrogó.

.-Yo…querría pedirte disculpas porr lo de ayerr…- Viktor parecía enredado.

.-¿Perdón¿Qué pasó ayer?- dijo con el entrecejo fruncido.

.-Ya sabes…el problema con el tonto de Weasley- Ron furiosa dio una patada a donde estaba sentado Viktor, lo cual lo hizo saltar.

.-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó con miedo parándose.

.-Nada, solo es que debiste de haber apretado algún botón de la cama, como el botón de expulsar- mintió rápidamente. A Ron le sorprendió que Krum se lo tragara, porque Hermione, aunque es buena para mentir, algo la delata, eso Ron lo hubiera sabido al instante, pero Krum, parece que no la conoce muy bien- ¿Y que mas me querías decir?-

.-Solo que lo lamento, no fue mi intención haber peleado con ese idiota…- Ron nuevamente pegó una patada al colchón, lo que por consiguiente hizo saltar a Krum, otra vez. Ron soltó una risilla.

.-¿La cama tambien se ría?- preguntó enojado- Veré que hay abajo…-

.-¡NO! Quiero decir, Viktor, tienes que irte, ahora tengo que bañarme, así que te pediría que te marcharas…- le hizo un gesto señalándole la salida. Viktor algo ofendido se despidió de ella con un breve beso en los labios, a lo que Hermione ni se percató para impedirlo. Ron oyó el sonido del beso, y nuevamente pegó una patada, lo que hizo que Viktor se fuera mas que indignado.

Una vez que se fue, Hermione se hecho para atrás cansada.

.-¿Explícate que mierda fue eso!- interrogó el pelirrojo.

.-¿Qué fue que? Además el estuvo a punto de pillarte, y te hubiese despellejado vivo si yo no lo hubiera echado- dijo molesta.

.-Que me hubiera despellejado y yo lo mato…-

Ron le miró seductoramente. Se acercó a la cara de Hermione aprisionándola contra el colchón y le dijo-¡POR QUE LO BESASTE?- le preguntó exaltado.

.-Yo no lo bese…fue él…- balbuceo nerviosa.

.-Si claro, y yo soy Papá Noel…No soy tonto, veo como le mieras, con pasión- y le mordió levemente la nariz. Hermione se sobó.

.-Ja-Ja, estas loco y tonto más encima, supéralo! Yo y Viktor no tenemos nada, N-a-d-a…¿Quieres que te lo dibuje acaso?- Hermione le miró a los ojos y sintió un escalofrío recorrer desde su nuca hasta la espalda baja.

.-No soy tonto! Porque si lo fuera, no haría esto..- acortó la distancia entre los dos besándola. Hermione suspiró inaudiblemente.

Ron comenzó a bajarle los tirantes de la camisa de dormir ínfima que tenía ella, Hermione solo lo dejó pasar. Ya casi le sacaba todo cuando nuevamente la imagen tormentosa de Jessica y Mark se agolparon en su cabeza, y sintió arrepentimiento. Amaba a Jessica, sabía que la amaba, pero a la persona que estaba besando y a punto de hacerla suya, tambien sentía algo por ella, algo mucho más fuerte que él…algo que venía del corazón y d ela razón, sobre todo del deseo contenido. Hermione se quedó mirándolo porque se había detenido, sabía que algo le pasaba…lo conocía tan bien…

.-Hey…¿Qué pasa?- pegunto.

Ron sacudió la cabeza.

.-Nada…es solo que ya me debo ir…- y se paró de la cama rezagado. Hermione le miró algo decepcionada y se puso nuevamente la camisola. Ella tambien se paró.

.-Bueno, yo me voy a bañar- se acercó a el timida y lo trato de besar en la boca. El corrió la cara y la besó en la frente. Se contuvo de quedarse a ver como se bañaba. Y con un "plin!" desapareció de la carpa, dejando a la Ministra confundida.

* * *

.-¡EXTRA,EXTRA!- gritaba un hombre clavo ofreciendo el profeta.- ¡ESCANDALO EN LA COPA MUNDIAL DE QUIDDITCH¡MINISTRA CON EL GUARDIAN DE INGLATERRA!- Hermione se paralizó al escuchar ese titular.

.-¡páseme esos diarios!l le gritó

.-¡Señora, tiene que comprar uno!- se defendió el señor calvo.

.-¡Pásemelos!- le amenazó con los dientes apretados.

.-Compre uno!- Hermione de mala gana le entregó 7 knuckts y se llevó el diario a regañadientes. Leyó el titular del diario.

"La ministra de la magia de Inglaterra, se le vio muy melosa con el Señor Viktor Krum, que por previos antecedentes, habían tenido una pequeña relación en el cuarto de ella, en Hogwarts, durante el Tornero de Los Tres Magos. Pero por informaciones resientes de nuestros fotógrafos, s ele vio salir por la fuerza de la carpa de heridos, por el Señor Ronald Weasley, que ya saben, esta casado con la modelo Jessica Thompson, con la cual tiene un hijo…" Hermione dejó de leer al instante…no podía ser…Ron no podía estar casado, no con ella… y menos con un hijo.

Sintió como las lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, pero alguien le tocó el hombro y la dio vuelta.

.-¿Te gustó mi Reportaje, mocosa?- dijo sonriéndole un mujer de unos 50 y algo. Le miraba sonriéndole don un diente de oro. Era nada más ni nada menos que: Rita Skeeter.

Nadie más podía ser capaz de semejante mentira…

¿O podía ser verdad?

Solo sabía, que ellos, ni Ron, ni Rita, se burlarían de ella….

_Nadie. _

* * *

**Notas de la autora loca:** Hola chicos y chicas! Ya saben volví! Ando medía entera bajoneada, no se…ando extraña. Así que si me quieren feliz, dejen reviews! (si soy extorsionadora…muajajajaja.)

**Contestando Reviews: **

**Aracne**: uf, esas respuestas se responderán cuando los capítulos sigan pasando, por ahora solo leed!

**Amatxo**: si apareció, pero te tienes que ser paciente, porque en fanfiction se demora.

**Rosely**: amiguis! Te quiero un millón y gracias por apoyarme!

**Ana:**O oh! Thank's! muchas gracias, ojalas que te guste este capi!

**Princesa Witch**: orale ninia! Sis, como la ves, tiene esposa e hijo, y muchas sorpresas más, tiene este fic, gracias por soportarme!

**Isabella Riddle: **un error lo comete cualquiera…jejejeje….ya sabes…. Gracias por leer!

**Fran Granger PW: **gracias por leerlo! Necesitaba la opinión experta de un experto :D! gracias chico! Eres super buena onda! Me caes super bien…ten cuidado que se te pueden poner celosas Ginny y Hermione….XD!

**BiAnK rAdCLifFe: **Olas! Tanto tiempo! Supe lo de tu nominación a los HA! Me alegro! Te aseguro que votare por ti!

A todos ustedes gracias!

Y dejad Reviews!

Baes!

Palm.W.P.S.


	7. Escandalo Y Traición

**Disclaimer**: Nada mío, excepto Jessica y Mark, entre otros personajes, todo lo demás es de J.K.Rowling y de la Warner.

**Al lector:** Solo mátenme por ser una estupida adicta a sus preciados y hermosos, y primorosos reviews! Y ya saben si me quieren ayudar a llegar a los 100….solo dejen reviews…ya se porque no dejan así tantos, porque los capis son enanos, en comparación con los de un colega mío, y por eso lo envidio tanto (sanamente XD).

**Inspirado en:** Las canciones "Run, Baby, Run" de Garbage, en la canción "Kicking And Screaming" de Ashlee Simpson, en la canción "Take Me Out" de Franz Ferdinand, en la canción "Traición" de Miranda! Y La canción "My Humps" de los Black Eyed Peas.

**Dedicado a:** _Ilye…prima quemada! Si te compadezco mujer! Ya sabes aquí mejorando para el mundo!_

_Rosely! Amiga, no encuentro de hace rato ya… es que anduve de parranda en las noches…noooo…anduve viendo la "semana salamanquina" aquí en mi ciudad! Pero espero pronto verte! Por el msn!_

_A Cornamenta…¿Dónde estas?_

_Fran Granger PW… te doy mis felicitaciones por los 100 reviews!_

_Pau y Nany…loquillas las quiero mucho!_

* * *

**Kiss**

**Capitulo 5**

_**Escándalo y Traición. (Escándalo, es un escándalo)**_

_.-¿Te gustó mi Reportaje, mocosa?- dijo sonriéndole un mujer de unos 50 y algo. Le miraba sonriéndole don un diente de oro. Era nada más ni nada menos que: Rita Skeeter. _

_Nadie más podía ser capaz de semejante mentira…_

_¿O podía ser verdad?_

_Solo sabía, que ellos, ni Ron, ni Rita, se burlarían de ella…._

_**Nadie. **_

_Tan grande es el miedo_

_Que yo siento cuando te vas_

_Temo que no vuelvas mas_

_Pero siempre regresas_

_Muchas dudas __  
que no me dejan en paz  
Adoro estar junto a ti  
pero a veces me cansas_

.-¡TU!- le gritó Hermione impotente.

.-No, si fue un hipogrifo, claro que si! Quien mas que yo, la bruja más inteligente y astuta de "El Profeta" pudo haber hecho ese reportaje…

Hermione apretó los dientes furiosa y los puños tambien, tenía unas enormes ganas de ahorcar a la perra esta.

.-Eres una arpía…- le susurro en voz baja la castaña.

Rita dejó escapar una risilla de satisfacción, y suspiró…

.-No me digas que te sorprendió saber que Weasley era casado… eso lo sabía absolutamente toda Inglaterra, y te aseguro que hasta tus padres sabían… y tu eres la única imbecil que no sabe…- Rita le pasó una uña enorme por la cara de Hermione, mientras esta ponía cara de asco y retrocedía.

.-¡No me toques!- las lagrimas ahora no eran de pena, si no de suma rabia.

.-Pero si solo te hice cariño…- Rita la tomó fuertemente por el brazo, y mostrando nuevamente sus dientes de oro le dijo- mocosa inepta, me pagaras todo ese año que me tuviste callada, y con intereses incluidos, no sabes cuanto puedes salir…perjudicada…- soltó a Hermione bruscamente y se fue riendo como idiota mientras esta se sobaba el brazo.

Corrió hasta su carpa para encontrar soledad y refugio, pero todas la miradas expectantes se ponían detrás de su nuca. Escuchó comentarios insidiosos y burlas detrás de ella.

Pero absolutamente todo el mundo se iba a enterar de lo que era capaz Hermione Jane Granger.

Si Señor.

* * *

.-¿Señora se puede?- preguntó una pequeña elfa de aspecto cansado. 

.-¡Pasa rapidito y te vas a seguir haciendo las cosas!- le girtó Jessica.

La elfa le pasó el diario de esa mañana y se retiró de la habitación cabisbaja.

Jessica mordisqueaba su desayuno mientras leía atentamente.

"MINISTRA CON EL GUARDIAN DE INGLATERRA"

_Conozco lo mal,_

_Conozco lo vil,_

_Conozco lo horrible_

_Que te hice sentir_

_Me apena que este_

_Saliendo al revés_

_Pero sin embargo me quedo_

_Podrías decir_

_Con toda razón_

_Que fue demasiado_

_El tiempo que yo_

_Perdí para hablarte_

_Que te traicione_

Y de un de repente…escupió absolutamente todo lo que llevaba adentro…

"Los por menores de el encuentro entre La Ministra de La Magia de Inglaterra y el guardián de el equipo, Ronald weasley. Por Rita Skeeter"

¿Que mierda era eso?

Jessica no lo sabía, pero a como de lugar lo iba a averiguar.

Ron se iba a quedar muy sorprendido.

Y instintivamente se tocó la panza.

* * *

Ron vagaba por entre las carpas, buscando el diario de esa mañana, para leerlo, y ver que parecía en el. 

Toda la gente lo miraba extraño y se reía a espaldas de él.

Eso le sacaba de sus casillas.

Caminó con paso resuelto por entre la gente buscando a alguien que le vendiera el diario. Hasta que lo encontró.

Era un señor calvo al que le compró aquel diario.

Y al ver la portada…

Se quedó paralizado.

Allí se encontraba el forcejeando con Hermione…y en el otro lado Krum y Hermione, este dándole un beso a ella.

Arrugó furico el papel estupido ese… y solo lo que hizo fue…

Ir a donde Hermione.

_Quiero que me mires_

_Y que me digas la verdad_

_¿Hace cuanto tiempo ya_

_Que lo hacemos todo igual?_

_En un punto_

_Yo siento que te engañe_

_Pero creo corazón_

_Que no me arrepentiré_

_Para eso hubiera sigo mejor_

_Ser un poco prudente con nuestro amor_

* * *

Se encontraba apretando una extraña pelota en la mano, la estrujaba tanto que algunas veces se salían partes de ella. 

Caminaba de aquí para allá tratando de meditar al y encontrarle algún sentido a esa situación, que sin más ni menos, estaba yendo demasiado lejos para su gusto.

No se inmuto en lo absoluto cuando irrumpió en la carpa Ron…con la respiración agitada.

Hermione tenía en la otra mano, el periódico arrugado, con claras señales de haber sido mutilado en algunas partes.

Ron solo balbuceo levemente y trato de decir…

.-Yo…lo puedo…explicar…-

Hermione le miró como si fuera una peste asquerosa.

.-¿Explicar que? Que- le tomó la mano izquierda y le puso la mano frente a sus ojos tirando de el dedo anular- esto no significa nada para ti…?- le soltó la mano bruscamente y siguió paseándose como león enjaulado.

.- Mira, yo de verdad te lo iba a decir…solo es que no tuve tiempo…- explicó el pelirrojo.

.-¿Tiempo para que? Ah! Ya se… para decirme dentro de mil años que eras un tipo casado, y que más encima tiene un hijo… fantástico…- dijo sin dejar de caminar.

.-A Mark no lo metas en esto, no tiene nada que ver…- exclamó algo indignado.

.-Claro que tiene que ver, es tú HIJO, estas traicionando su confianza, y te aseguro que ese niño te quiere más que a nadie…-sonrió amargamente.

_Conozco lo mal,_

_Conozco lo vil,_

_Conozco lo horrible_

_Que te hice sentir_

_Me apena que este_

_Saliendo al revés_

_Pero sin embargo me quedo_

_Podrías decir_

_Con toda razón_

_Que fue demasiado_

_El tiempo que yo_

_Perdí para hablarte_

_Que te traicione_

_Que obre sin pensar,_

_Que eras vulnerable_

_Tal vez por demás_

_Imbecil de mi, que no percibí_

_Que estaba metido adentro de ti_

_Te juro por Dios_

_Que nunca busque_

_Haber provocado_

_El mal que te cause_

_Ahora cambie,_

_Ahora ya se,_

_Y todo termino._

.-Esto es mi culpa, solo mi culpa…-Ron se tomaba la cabeza por las manos y se agachaba en el piso. Hermione le miró.

.-No te hagas la victima¿Quieres, Porque no lo eres, y tienes razón, esto es tu culpa, solo tu Culpa.- Hermione le obligó para que lo mirara, pero se detuvo al ver a una mujer de unos 20 años, rubia y de ojos verdes, con un pequeño de unos cinco años tomados de la mano…pelirrojo.

.-¡Amor! Que bueno que te encuentro!- y besó a Ron dejando a Hermione con la boca abierta ante la sorpresa.

.-¿Jess? Que haces aquí?- preguntó descolocado. Mark se le hecho a los brazos exclamando un "¡Papá te eche de menos!"

.-¿No nos vas a presentar Ron?- preguntó Jessica tomándole de el brazo.

.-Estee… Jessica esta es Hermione, Ministra de la magia de Inglaterra, Hermione esta es Jessica…mi esposa…- Hermione cerró la boca y sintió una puntada de odio nacer dentro de su corazón queriendo explotar…

Jessica le estiró la mano descaradamente, y hermione se la recibió.

.-Mucho gusto…Harmony- dijo Jessica.

.-Es Hermione, no Harmony…estupida…- la última palabra la dijo en un susurro casi inaudible, y solo la escuchó Ron. Este veía venir algo más que una guerra por él, y dudaba que Hermione lo hiciera solo por…

_Conozco lo mal,_

_Conozco lo vil,_

_Conozco lo horrible_

_Que te hice sentir_

_Me apena que este_

_Saliendo al revés_

_Pero sin embargo me quedo_

_Podrías decir_

_Con toda razón_

_Que fue demasiado_

_El tiempo que yo_

_Perdí para hablarte_

_Que te traicione._

_Era una guerra de honor._

_Una Guerra Sucia._

* * *

**Notas de la autora loca**: hola mis amores! Como han estado? Espero que muy bien, yo aquí un poquito enfermita, me duele el estomago, y por eso la hice un poquitin corta… porque ya me mandarina acostarme…TT. La canción que esta entre líneas se llama "Traición" de Miranda!. 

**Contestando Reviews:**

**Fran Granger PW:** ola! Impresionante, lo que puedes llegar a hacer por Fleur…jeje… yeah! Rita es una hija de su madre y de las peores…y no sabes lo que va a ser capaz de hacer…junto con la otra arpía de la Jessica…muajajajaja… felicidades por los reviews!

**Amatxo:** te dije que tenías que esperar, porque o sino no aparecen…¬¬

**NenaOrion:** gracias! Muchas gracias por seguir este fic ¡ espero que te aya gustado este capi!

**Paulis weasley**: uf! Si suspenso D! gracias por seguir el fic1

**Aracne:** dicen que la venganza es dulce y según yo tiene sabor a chocolate XD! Rita es muy mala! Y sentirse traicionada de esa forma debe ser feísimo.

**Herms weasley:** Ron es un pavo y Hermione le cae gordo Jessica, y el sentimiento es reciproco. Gracias por leer!

**BiAnK rAdCLifFe:** Ya sabes niña! Everybody's Hate's Rita… es una desgraciada… si niña, ten fe que puedes ganar! Mi apoyo es para ti!

**Princess Witch:** te digo, y te lo repito…como me soportas? De verdad, si soy una loca D! pero no asesina a nadie, no se va a manchar las manos con sangre si es ministra XD! Lo vas a mandar a matar…muajajajaja…noooo, será sádica pero nuca tanto! Gracias por apoyarme!

**Ana:** órale! Gracias por que te guste y por seguirlo..Acción eh? Ya veras…solo celos y celos…XD!

Bueno mis amores! Tía Palm los lee en sus Reviews y volverá el miércoles para la próxima actualización!

Baes!

Palm.W.P.S


	8. ¿Te gustó la sorpresa, Mi amor?

**Disclaimer**: Nada mío, excepto Jessica y Mark, entre otros personajes, todo lo demás es de J.K.Rowling y de la Warner.

**Al lector:** orale! Amores míos…porque no dejan reviews que se me parte el alma! No, nunca tanto XD! Pero bueno, se hace lo que se puede estando enferma, ya saben, me dio conjuntivitis por usar lápices de ojos ajenos…(… eso me pasa a mi, solo a mi, y mas encima tengo tortícolis, para rematarme…TT

**Inspirado:** en "Laguna Beach" de MTV, uno que otro capitulo. En las canciones "Bitter Sweet Symphony" de The Verve y en "Resolve" de Foo Fighters.

**Dedicado a**_: Rosely, amiga te quiero mucho, y gracias, muchas gracias por aguantarme!_

_A Pau y Nany, amigas mis historias de aquí a la china son para ustedes!_

_A Franco, ya sabes, por el apoyo a esta humilde servidora que esta convaleciente XD!_

* * *

**Kiss**

**Capitulo 6**

**_¿No te gustó la sorpresa, mi amor?_**

.-Me complace anunciar a todos los medios de comunicación magica que estan en estos, de decirles que yo y Viktor estamos comprometidos- todos los flashes se dispararon a la sonrisa enrome de la pareja que se encontraba tomada de la mano…feliz.

Todo el mundo se les acercaba para felicitarlos y decirles lo bien que les iba hacer estar juntos.

Desde que volvieron de Italia, Hermione decidió dar por terminada la estupida relación que no iba en su mundo…no podía seguir siendo la otra… y en cierta forma…la engañada. Ron la buscó una sola vez más para concretar su misma decisión: el de no verse más. Era una decisión sensata y con sentido común… por mucho que le llegase a doler.

Le odiaba con todo el corazón… por haberle hecho creer nuevamente en una esperanza que luego sería desechada por la cruel realidad. Lo detestaba por el solo hecho de existir y acabar con sus sueños, con sus anelos más grandes… y fueron solo eso…anhelos… solo anhelos…

Y por eso había tratado de decidir rehacer su vida con Viktor, sentía que era correcto, aunque en su mirada viera a una persona extraña… pero que sin duda alguna le quería…no como Ron…y que no le iba hacer daño jamás…que la iba a proteger…y amar….aunque ella no lo hiciese…

Se levantó de su silla y pidió permiso para poder ir a tomar un poco de aire al balcón de la suite del hotel.

Se podía ver desde allí todo Londres muggle, todas las luces encendidas centellando por toda la ciudad…

El aire calido de primavera le azotaba en la cara con afecto… con comprensión divina…

Pudo recordar los momentos en Paris, los buenos momentos…rió para si misma en pensar en la mordida salvaje que le dio a Ron en la lengua con gusto y placer de hacerlo sufrir fisicamente… pero ahora se sentía una persona vulnerable y vacía… llevaba a cuestas todo un país magico que era solo su responsabilidad…que no sabía como manejar, si nisiquiera sabía controlar su vida de locos… que cada día se trastornaba más.

Una pequeña lagrima recorrió su rostro maquillado, pensando en esa tarde de mayo al pelearse definitivamente con Ron, sabía lo que el le iba a decir en ese momento, pero su mente decía que no le escuchase, que solo le iba dañar, y el silencio fue peor…

Alguien tocó la puerta de la habitación… se secó las lagrimas de la cara y fue a abrir.

La sorpresa fue tremendamente…agradable.

.-¡Oh, Harry! Te extrañe!- y se le tiró a los brazos.

El moreno le devolvió el abrazo afectuosamente.

.-¿Qué pasa Herms?- preguntó algo asustado.

.-Nada en especial, ven pasa, cuéntame como está Ginny y el bebe…- a Harry se le llenó la cara de ilusión al pensar en aquello, y pasó a la habitación.

* * *

La cafetería debía quedar no muy lejos de aquel lugar. 

Caminó con el bolso Louis Vuitton a cuestas y una gran bufanda dolce y gabana en el cuello, mostrando todo atributo tapado eso sí.

Miraba a la gente con cierta lejanía bajo sus lentes de sol Dior. Odiaba ir a pie…todo porque Ron le quitó las llaves del Ferrari…argggg! Caminó dificultosamente por los tacones que llevaba. Ya estaba harta cuando con crítico horror vio a quien la esperaba.

Con una horrible combinación muggle se encontraba tomando un capuccino doble en una mesa afuera en la terraza de una cafetería, se encontraba Rita Skeeter con un cuadernillo y una pluma muggle.

Se subió los lentes y le sonrió con una mueca algo torcida extendiéndole la mano.

.-Buenos días Rita, veo que recibiste mi lechuza…- dijo.

.-Obviamente, porque osino no estaría aquí perdiendo mi tiempo- le devolvió la sonrisa.

Jessica dejó de sonreír, y de una vez por todas se puso realmente sería.

.-Te necesito para hundir a Hermione Granger- completó sin anestesia.

Rita se echó para atrás y dejó escapar un suspiro.

.-¿Para que quieres hundir a la _mocosa_?- preguntó con interés.

.-Es un poquito obvio, se ve a leguas que pretende algo con mi marido.- Jessica llamó a un mozo para que le tragiera algo.- un capuccino igual a ese por favor.- y el mozo se fue.

.-¿No ira a perder la línea con algo como esto? – Jessica le miró sarcástica- veo su situación…Señora Weasley…y le informare que estoy muy deseosa de ayudarle en lo que sea…-

Le extendió la mano en señal de alianza, cosa que Jessica aceptó con una enorme sonrisa.

Las alianzas ya se estaban concretando.

* * *

Conducía el Ferrari a una velocidad moderada en comparación con la anterior velocidad de 180 kilómetros por hora, ya que recién casi se vuelca. 

En el asiento del copiloto se encontraba la real razón del porque estaba tan alterado.

El profeta nuevamente estaba siendo parte de su desdicha. En la primera plana y con letras negras enormes decía la siguiente frase: "MINISTRA DE LA MAGIA SE COMPROMETE CON EL JOVEN VIKTOR KRUM"

Sabía que todo, o la gran mayoría de lo suyo con Hermione debía terminar a como de lugar.

Pero era imposible no sentir algún tipo de celos irremediables contra ella y odio contra el estupido del búlgaro imbecil.

Paró el auto frente a un mirador que iba hacía la carretera. Allí se puso a pensar que mierda es lo que debía hacer…seguir con una relación que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, o seguir siendo la familia feliz de Inglaterra junto a su mujer y su hijo.

Las dos opciones era cien porciento realizables, pero una descabellada.

Pero que de verdad sentía que debía continuar para el resto de sus días…

Decidió ir a hablar con Hermione para tratar de aclarar algunas cosas…pero…¿Dónde podía estar?

Partió el carro en dirección hacía el ministerio, para arreglar un par de temas con la "manda más"

Se encontraba estresada con ambas manos encima de la cabeza, definitivamente necesitaba un día libre para poder respirar algo de aire libre, sola o con Viktor, daba los mismo como, peo alejada de todo lo caótico era lo mejor para ella, y su salud mental.

De repente la puerta comenzó a sonar.

.-Pase…- dijo.

Su secretaria pasó a la sala algo histérica y rápidamente le explicó.

.-Afuera hay un señor que quiere verla urgente, pero le he dicho que no puede atenderlo, pero ha insistido en verla…- la secretaria se cortó porque fue empujada por un hombre pelirrojo.

.-Ron? Que haces acá? Rut, puedes irte…- la secretaria se retiró indignada. Ron le miró con la respiración algo agitada y muy alterado.

.-Yo creía que habíamos dejado todo aclarado, que no había que más hablar, porque mejor no te vas de una vez por todas, y me dejas en paz…- pidió suplicante Hermione.

Ron se paró delante de ella y la sujeto de un brazo para que quedara frente a el.

.- no puedo, créeme que he tratado, pero no puedo, entiende necesito de tu piel, de tus besos, de tus carisias…- le susurraba al oído mientras que con la varita hacía un encantamiento silenciador a la puerta. Hermione sintió estremecerse completa y trató de alejarse de él, pero Ron no se lo permitía.- te necesito Hermione- trató de acercar su cara a la de ella…lentamente sus labios rozaron con los de ellas, sintiendo su calido sabor a frutas…

Una lechuza había irrumpido en la habitación haciendo demasiado ruido, cosa que los hizo separarse.

Hermione le pagó 7 knuckts a la lechuza, la cual se fue volando en dirección oeste.

.-Ya sabes, la edición de la tarde de "El Profeta"- leyó rápidamente los titulares, y no pudo evitar que la boca s ele abriera de esa forma.

Le tiró el periódico a Ron mientras le pegaba.

.-¡Imbecil, estupido, yo sabía que no debía meterme contigo, veló, es todo tuyo tonto!- y le apremió a leerlo.

"_Con Ron tendremos otro hijo"_

Esa fue la única frase relevante de una extensa entrevista que Rita Skeeter le hacía a Jessica Weasley.

Ron si meditarlo abrazó a Hermione.

.-¡Voy a ser papá!- gritó. Sintió como Hermione comenzó a llorar en su hombro desconsoladamente.- Oh! Dios! Yo, no quise…- balbuceo excusándose.

Hermione le azotó contra la pared despotricando contra él.

.-¡ERES LO PEOR, RONALD WEASLEY, ERES UN IDIOTE INSENSATO QUE NO SABE LO QUE HACE¡VETE YA SE AQUÍ JUNTO A TU ESTUPIDA FAMILIA FELIZ CONT U VIDA DE MIERDA¡DEJAME VIVIR EN PAZ¡NO SABES CUANTO TE ODIO…NO SABES CUANTO TE AMO…POR ESA RAZÓ TE ODIO!- gritó desesperadamente.

.-Yo, perdón, no debí hacer eso, yo…- trató de excusarse, pero era demasiado tarde.

.-¡VETE YA DE MI VISTA!- y le abrió la puerta para que se fuera. Ron se alejó se allí con la cabeza gacha. Hermione cerró la puerta de un portazo reclinándose a llorar desconsoladamente.

Con tal… nadie la podía escuchar…

Ron y todo el mundo iba a pagar caro todo, cada lágrima y cada segundo.

_Todo._

* * *

**Notas de la autora enferma y loca:** les seguí el consejo, y lo hice un poquito mas largo! Solo para ustedes D! 

**Contestando Reviews:**

**Fran Granger PW:** de nada, siempre voy a estar disponible para leer tus fics que me encantan! Ya sabes aquí trate de hacer cada párrafo más largo y más largo el chap…aunque no tanto xDU!

**Rosely:** Amiguis! Tu sabes que te quiero mucho y te he aprendido a conocer todo esta tiempo gracias por apoyarme!

**Aracne:** pero si es un amor! P! donde la vi.… ya sabes gracias por seguir el fic!

**BiAnK rAdClifFe:** ninia! Aquí llego el viernes y con eso la actualización correspondiente! Estaba apunto de no actualizar por que me enferme (…pero ya estoy aquí! Bueno que te vaya bien en los exámenes!

**Hermione weasley:** mmmm…eso de que queden juntos…las cartas no están echadas todavía en la mesa…si que todavía falta mucho por recorrer…amo a Miranda!

Bueno chicos y chicas reviews!

Bye!

Palm.W.P.S


	9. La Boda, Primera Parte

**Disclaimer**: Nada mío, excepto Jessica y Mark, entre otros personajes, todo lo demás es de J.K.Rowling y de la Warner.

**Al lector:** Nada en especial…solo que ya voy como bala hacía algún final en esta historia, pero no os preocupéis, que a esto le queda mucho por recorrer, quizás llegue al capitulo 20 y tanto, pero de eso no es nada seguro.

**Inspirado en: **La canción "Because Of You" de Kelly Clarkson.

**Dedicado a:** _Rosa! Hace caleta de tiempo que no hablaba contigo, pero igual buena conversar contigo! Quiero seguir leyendo tu historia :P!_

_Rosely, amiga te quiero un millón!_

_Franco, por el apoyo! _

* * *

**Kiss**

**Capitulo 8**

_**La Boda. Primera Parte.**_

Un precioso vestido se encontraba posado sobre la cama. Era de un color violeta, strapless con incrustaciones de gemas en él. Se veía arrepollado y largo, como para una linda princesa.

Veía el vestido con cierta añoranza, mientras se veía así misma en el espejo.

Llevaba un vestido negro largo, que se abrochaba detrás del cuello y sin espalda. Su pelo caía en la cara con elegancia. Miró dentro de sus propias pupilas con extraña mezcla de sentimientos. Se sobresalto al ver una persona detrás de ella.

.-Ginny…me asustaste¿Ya te cambias?- preguntó.

Ella le miró con una enorme sonrisa.

.-Claro, la ceremonia empieza en una hora…- sus ojos brillaban a tal extremo de resultar molestos, pero no lo eran. Abrazó a su amiga fuertemente.

.-Oh Gin…- la miró a los ojos- llego la hora que tantos años esperaste- una lágrima silenciosa recorrió el rostro de la pelirroja.- No llores, ni se te ocurra llorar, que se te corre el maquillaje- Ginny rió.

.-¿De cuando tan superficial?- interrogó.

.-Desde…tú sabes.- y corrió la mirada al suelo.

.-Herms…tengo algo que decirte- tenía pensado decirle que había visto a Krum en la tienda de bebes, pero…

.-No, este es tú día, no quiero saber nada de eso…-dijo.

.-Pero…-Balbuceo Ginny.

.-Pero nada, solo sonríe y se feliz- contestó sonriéndole.- Salgo ya, que los guarda espaldas presionan mi "seguridad personal", tuve que hacer un hechizo anti-apariciones en el departamento, porque…no importa, olvídalo. Bueno vístete, yo estaré esperando en el altar.- salió de la habitación sin antes besar a su amiga en la mejilla- veré a Trey por ti, tu madre debe estar cansada.- y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

Sus manos sudaban a sobremanera. Su cuerpo se movía extrañamente, como si estuviera inventando algún extraño tipo de baile novedoso y estupido. Miró hacía su derecha, Hermione le dirigió una mirada de completo apoyo y modulaba un "tranquilo, todo va a salir bien", Ron le hacía gestos con las manos tranquilizándolo.

Suspiró y miró nuevamente al frente. Allí se encontraba toda su familia…aunque no fuera de sangre, todo el mundo al que quería… su corazón se hincho de orgullo y alegría al pensar en eso.

Miró a la Señora Weasley… en sus faldas y casi dormido, se encontraba su hijo, su niño pequeño…tenía menos de un año..y ya estaba aprendiendo a caminar, pasito por pasito, costara lo que costara, educaría a su hijo.

.-¿No crees que es bonito?- preguntó en un susurro. Ron frunció el entrecejo extrañado.

.-¿Me estas hablando? Oh, Señorita Ministra¿A que se debe el honor?- preguntó con sorna. Hermione le miró disimuladamente.

.-Tranquilízate, que tu_ mujercita _se puede dar cuenta, lo dudo, si es una imbecil…- soltó una risilla pequeña. Ron le palpitaba la vena de la sien. La tomó de un brazo y la acercó por el costado a él- Suéltame idiota!-

.-Cállate, una palabra más sobre ella y…- Hermione le miró desafiante.

.-Y qué? Me vas a pegar?- sus ojos brillaban con odio.

.-No queridita, no me costaría nada decir que eres virgen…- Ella abrió la boca demasiado.

.-Eso…eso no es cierto!- exclamó susurrando.

.-Claro que lo es…el búlgaro no te ha tocado ni un pelo…nada de lo que yo he tocado…por consiguiente eres virgen- dijo con tal convicción que no parecía el.

.-Amor, me sorprendes…¿y que hay con que sea virgen? En ese caso hipotético que dices tu?- interrogó.

.-Nada…siempre quise que una virgen de esta edad, pura y casta, lo hiciera conmigo…- Ron le soltó el brazo.

.-Cierra tu bocota, Roonie…tú _mujer_ mira demasiado para acá, y Ginny viene entrando!- todos los presentes se pararon, incluido Jessica, la cuál se tocaba la panza y miraba con odio a hermione, esta la saludo con la mano sonriendo. Ron rodó los ojos.

Ginny entraba con el vestido violeta poco usual en casamientos, pero se veía preciosa, miró a su futuro marido con una sonrisa, mientras iba con su padre del brazo.

.-Espero que la cuides bien, Harry- dijo el Señor Weasley y se marchó a su lugar junto con su mujer. Harry le sonreía nervioso a Ginny, ella miraba al juez.

.-Estamos aquí reunidos para unir a esta hermosa pareja…-comenzó.

* * *

**Una hora después.**

.-Por el poder que me confiere la ley mágica, los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia…- acercó sus labios con los de él. Sus bocas se unieron en un precioso beso de amor completo, mientras miles de rosas y pétalos caían del cielo. Toda la gente aplaudía vigorosa.

Hermione lloraba a moco tendido al lado de Ron, que sin querer puso su cabeza en su hombro. Al percatarse de tal acción, se separó de el.

.-Lo siento, no fue mi intensión…- Ron la hizo callar señalando con el dedo a Krum

.-Cierra la boca, no ves que mira para acá…- respondió fríamente el pelirrojo mientras felicitaba a su hermana y a su cuñado.

.-Perdón, Ok? Solo venía a ver la ceremonia…tengo que ir al ministerio…- dijo mientras se alejaba entre la mar de gente. Hermione se despidió de Ginny y Harry excusándose de todo. Ron la siguió hasta la salida de la madriguera.

Dos personas, aparentemente desconocidas se acercaban entre si, con extraños susurros siguieron al par.

Ron le dio la vuelta a Hermione.

.-¿Por qué haces esto más difícil?- preguntó el pelirrojo desconcertado.

Hermione rió amargamente.

.-Eso es completamente obvio, pensaba que con todas las deducciones anteriores, te había quedado algún tipo de materia servible en tu cerebro…- ella siguió caminando hacía donde sus guarda espaldas le esperaban.

.-Espera.- le volvió a dar la vuelta y la miró a los ojos- ¿Por qué haces esto, si dices que me amas?-

Hermione meditó dos segundos para luego gritar

.-ES QUE NO TE AMO- Ron frunció el entrecejo sin dar señales de haberle creído.

.-Eres un mentirosa, esto lo haces para ir y revolcarte con el puto búlgaro- Ella oía todo con la boca abierta.

.-A ti que te importa todo eso, es cosa mía si me acuesto si o no con él, ya veo celos puros…- respondió con burla la castaña.

.-Entonces si no me importara no te estuviera deteniendo, y huyes de mi y de la realidad, ve esto como para Harry y Ginny, not e vallas por ellos…- Ron le tomó la mano, pero Hermione la soltó al percibir que los estaban mirando.

.-¡Herrmione¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Viktor. Detrás de el estaba nada más ni nada menos que la madre del año: Jessica.

.-Roonie, ven aquí, que haces con esta…_mujer_- ordeno. Ron se sacudió de hombros y se fue sin antes dirigirle una mirada de complicidad.

Viktor le tomó del brazo fuertemente.

.-¡Viktor, suéltame!- pidió Hermione.

.-Solo si me dices que nunca más verras a ese idiota…- ordenó el búlgaro.

.-Imposible, si soy dueña de los Chuddley's Cannon's- dijo.

.-¿Qué hiciste? Estas loca, ahora mismo vuelvas a la fiesta…- y se la llevó arrastrando hacía adentro.

Aquella fiesta iba a ser muy, pero muy larga.

Las uniones, rencores y venganzas…

…_Comenzaron…_

* * *

**Notas de la autora loca e indignada: **acabo de ver un video horrible sobre el abuso animal, estoy indignada, putos japonenses maricones e hijos de puta TT! Me pareció bastante emotivo este capi, solo dejo a su imaginación lo que vendrá en el próximo chap!

**Contestando Reviews:**

**Fran Granger PW:** si es que en un principio me salió fallado esa capitulo pero ahora esta bien. Tienes razón ese fue un gran error, ahora lo remendé poniendo resguardo extremo a Hermione. Gracias por poyar mis ideas locas!

**Rosely**: Krum es una caja de sorpresas, ni te esperas lo que hay detrás de todo esto…muajajajaja. Gracias amiga, te quiero mucho!

**Ana:** Ron es un tonto, así de simple…gracias por el apoyo!

**BiAnK rAdCLifFe:** a la orden capitana! Aquí reportándose! Jaja, aquí te dejo este capi pequeñito, pero capi al fin!

**Hermione weasley:** sis, pobre de mi niñito precioso…espero no hacerlo sufrir demasiado XD!

**Natty:** gracias por leer, todavía queda mucho por ver en este fic…

No se si les sonara a amenaza, pero necesito sobrepasar los 63 reviews…porque o sino me tiro en huelga y el martes no les entrego el capi correspondiente! Es más, ahora mismo les aviso mi ausencia por 2 capítulos, ya que me voy de gira de estudio, así que me esperan el sábado y el lunes Ok?

Byes!

Palm.W.P.S


	10. La Boda, Segunda Parte

**Disclaimer**: Nada mío, excepto Jessica y Mark, entre otros personajes, todo lo demás es de J.K.Rowling y de la Warner.

**Al lector:** bueno chicos y chicas, gracias por hacerme llegar casi al tope de los 70 reviews, estoy súper emocionada, gracias por todo siempre! Y bueno, les dejo este capi algo apresurado, y ya saben…80 reviews…!

**Inspirado en:** la canción "A Perfect Lie (Theme Song) (Gabriel & Desdren Remix)" oh que enorme titulo! Solo es el tema central de Nip/Tuck.

**Publicidad**: A propósito de Nip/Tuck…chicos y chicas, se que por acá no son adeptos al Harry/Hermione, pero, no me hace nada avisarles que se pasen por "Nip·Tuck" mi nuevo fic, por "En tus recuerdos" De Fran Granger PW, vale léanlo! (Hay chico, la publicidad la hago porque de verdad tus historias me encantan!) y "¿A que sabe morir?" de Rosely, amiga eres super!

**Dedicado a: **_Franco, gracias por el apoyo, te quiero!_

_Rosely, eres una amiga super buena!_

* * *

**Kiss**

**Capitulo 9**

**La Boda, Segunda Parte.**

La música sonaba fuerte y claro dentro de ese extenso valle…una agradable melodía que salia de algún llugar remoto dentro de la casa…

Toda la gente se movia con ritmo alrededor de la pareja de resein casados, gritando y celebrando con mucha alegria.

.-Yija! – gritaba Hermione bailando con Viktor pegadisismos, sin quitarle la vista a Ron, que estaba tal y como hace 9 años, sentado con los brazos cruzados, junto a una chica que solo esperaba que alguien la sacara a bailar, ya que su pareja de baile y marido no lo hacía.

.-Ron…-comenzo a llamar Jessica. Este no reaccionaba en lo absoluto, y solo se dedicaba a mirar atentamente cada moviemiento de Hermione…- ¡RON!- gritó Jessica perdiendo la compostura.

Ron le miró molesto y solo dijo.- No molestes-

Jessica se quedo con la boca abierta de un metro y balbuceaba incoherencias sobre Ron.

Esta se paró de la silla en la cual estaba sentada y se puso a bailar con cualquiera que se encontrara en su camino, diciendole un "Hey tú!"

Nada más comico.

Hermione movia su cuerpo sensualmente apegandolo al cuepo del búlgaro, el cual veía a Hermione moverse con la boca abierta, deseando besar su boca. Y el pelirrojo solo esperaba que lo que estaba pensando Kurum , no lo hiciera.

Vio todo en camara lenta: Krum acercando su mugrosa boca a la de SU Hermione, y esta como si nada, le tira una breve mirada, y se dedica a besar a Krum con la misma intensidad.

Luego de eso, todo volvio a su ritmo normal, con esa única diferencia de tal escena.

Dio su vista hacía su derecha, y encontro su solución:

Whisky de fuego.

¿Qué mejor que ahogar las penas en el alcohol?

Con una mano temblorosa se fue acercando a su presiado objetivo, para tomar un vaso y una botella, para así verter su naranjo contenido.

Acercó el vaso a sus labios y miró el contenido con sus ojos celestes. Quitando todo miedo fue y tomó el primer trago.

Fue largo y…quemante? Obvio, su nombre lo dice "WHISKY DE FUEGO". En su vida (y eso que no toma) había provado algo tan fuerte.

Se tomó todo el liquido que había en el vaso…tomó la botella nuevamente y…

* * *

**Una hora después, y unos 16 vasos tambien…**

.-STREEPTIS, STREEPTIS!-gritaba mucha gente alrededor de una gran mesa ovalada.

.-Ron, hijo, BAJATE AHORA MISMO!- le gritó la señora Weasley a su hijo descarriado.

Jessica miraba la escena indignada, pidiendole que se bajara.

.-Ron, hazle caso a mi suegris, bajate, estas haciendo el ridiculo!- y se tapada la cara con las manos.- Hay miles de fotografos aquí…-

.-Y QUE! ME DA IGUAL!- y comenzó a sacarse la camisa. Los flashes se dispararon hacia el.

.-BASTA YA!- su padre había reaccionado. Lo bajó de un brazo hacía donde estaba el…y con autoria le pego la bofetada de su vida.- ya Ron, vete!-

Ron miró indignado…solo en un pequeño susurro se acercó a Jessica…

.-No me esperes…porque hoy no llegare..- Jessica le pegó una patada y le girtó que se fuera, que era un desgraciado…

Hizo un gesto con Hermione…la cual entendio a la perfección…

Y ni más ni menos…lo siguió.

¿Quién entiende a este par?

* * *

**Notas de la autora loca**: felices! Volvere! 

**Contestando Reviews:**

**Fran Granger PW:** durara lo que tenga que durar! Bien chico, gracias por ser tan bueno conmigo!

**Japi:** bienvenida al club "Amamos a Kiss" gracias por el review y que te guste mucho!

**Natty:** no! Esta bien asi!

**Ilye-aru:** siiii prima suicida loca! Esta trastornada! Y ya viste….Ron a punto del borde de perder la razón! Loco no?

**Ana:** que quieres decir con eso?

**Aracne:** gracias por los dos reviews!

**Hermione Weasley:** igual a ti!

**Paulis weasley:** gracias!

**Rosely:** amiga te quiero mucho!

Bian**k Radcliffe:** oh grax ninia!

Byes!

PalmW.P.S


	11. ¡Que paso aqui!

**Disclaimer**: Nada mío, excepto Jessica y Mark, entre otros personajes, todo lo demás es de J.K.Rowling y de la Warner.

**Al lector:** el último capitulo…antes de mi ausensia por 4 días xD…jajajaja, ya creían que me iba no? Todavía queda mucho chicos y chicas! Solo mi ausencia por poco…y ya saben gracias a todos por los 13 reviews del capitulo anterior!

**Inspirado en:** La canción "No te preocupes por mi" de Chayane (aaaa! Mijito rico!) jajajajaja, tengo la canción pegada desde hace mil años atrás, y la canto a cada rato! Pero es solo la canción…

**Dedicado a:** _Franco! Gracias por lo miles de comentarios! Y bueno! Aguante Nip/Tuck (Tercera Temporada XD)_

_A Rosely! Amiga! Un Regalito para ti!_

* * *

**Kiss**

**Capitulo 10**

**_¡Que pasó aquí!_**

La luz se colaba por algún lugar de aquel lugar, que no se sabía que era…una extravagancia plena…una cosa sin sentido…pero dada la casualidad de que estaba en una…cama?

Que precisamente no era…la suya?

Con un olor que no era el tipico de su…casa?

Y en una conclusión que le costó un poco más de 5 minutos llevar a cabo…

Su mente concluyo…

¿Dónde mierda estaba?

Tocó algo para ver que era eso que le envolvia el cuerpo débilmente…una sabana como de seda, dorada…. un olor a mujer inconfundible…

¿Perdón? Mujer?

Lentamente, como en una película de terror muggle giro la cabeza hacía su derecha…con la mayor calma, pero con un rara expresión en los ojos…de miedo.

Ya llegada su vista allí, descubrio un torzo desnudo…lindo…una espalda perfecta…. Un pelo completamente extraño, con rulos y lisos…Castaño…

¿Castaño?

Se acercó por arriba hacía la mujer…para tratar de verle la cara…con dificultad trató, casi la despierta, pero ella tenía el sueño pesadísimo…

Casi se golpea en l cabeza con una lámpara que había…su impresión fue tal que llego a saltar de la cama…

Era una teoría casi imposible…

.-¡HERMIONE!- gritó.

* * *

Llevaba unos lentes demasiado grandes para su gusto…una casaca negra que además de protegerle del frío, lo hacía verse mucho más delgado de lo común.

Unos pantalones que en nada le combinaban con la polera y la chaqueta, pero bueno…es lo que hay…

Se sentó a esperar a una persona…que justamente le tocó el hombre, y con suavidad le susurró…

.-¿Tan temprano?- dijo.

Él le miró con el entrecejo fruncido…

.-Solo siéntate, que quierres?- preguntó algo nervioso, esperando que ningún fotógrafo anduviera por ahí.

.-Huy! Tranquilízate! Tengo algo importantísimo que decirte…- tomaba un jugo, jugueteaba con la bombilla…

El estaba con una duda tremenda ¿Qué le iria a decir ella?

.-Di ya de una vez, no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo…- la mujer le tomó la mano.

.-Estoy embarazada- abrió la boca balbuceando.

.-QUE? Es de el, no?- preguntó impresionada.

.-No lo se…puede ser tuyo, o de el…- decía todo tan relajada…

.-Acompáñame!- y la tiró de un brazo para que lo siguiera.

* * *

.-¡HERMIONE!- dijo.

La mujer se movió impaciente para saber quien la llamaba…

.-Si?- preguntó adormecida.

.-¡QUE HACES TU AQUÍ!-gritó indignado. Hermione pareció despertar de una vez por todas, con impresión abrió los ojos tremendamente…

.-RON!- su mandíbula de abajo se separaba con la de arriba rápidamente haciendo un gracioso efecto…- No es lo que tu crees…-

Ron puso cara de loco.

.-Que no es lo que yo creo! Tú estas loca? Obvio que es lo que yo creo…conseguiste acostarte conmigo no?- preguntó cruelmente. Hermione le pegó una cachetada y se tapó el cuerpo desnudo.

.-IMBECIL! AQUÍ NO PASO ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA! LLEGAMOS Y TE QUEDASTE DORMIDO AL INSTANTE, YO SOLO…SOLO TE DESVESTI!-le gritó pegándole en la cabeza para que entendiera…

Ron le tomó los dos brazos y ejerció mucha presión para hacerle daño.

.-Troglodita suéltame! Me haces daño!- suplicó pataleando encima de la cama.

Y sin más ni menos comenzó a besarle el cuello…Hermione siguió gritando "Violador!", le trataba de pegar y cualquier cosa…pero en un momento…sus músculos se flexibilizaron… su pecho bajo de tanto gritar.

.-Estas a un paso…de cumplir tu sueño…- le susurró al odio refiriéndose a aquel deseo extravagante de hacer el amor con una virgen, y en especial si era ella.

El se detuvo y le miró a los ojos.

.-¿Qué?- preguntó confundido. Hermione le hizo un gesto.

.-No seas tan obvio…ve estas a un paso, nada te lo impide…- Ron tenía la cara contraída por la sorpresa…sus ojos celeste centellaron de una extraña forma…- Desde este momento, yo, Hermione Granger se convertirá en la _otra_…- dijo sarcásticamente. Ron rodó los ojos. Pero solo siguió con su camino de besos hacía algún lugar inhóspito, jamás nunca antes visitado…y que tan solo el…

...iba a descubrir…

* * *

**Notas de la autora loca y viajera:** bien! Que les pareció? A mi me encanto. Quienes son aquellas dos personas de aquel extraño dialogo? Hermione y Ron concretaran aquello? Bueno, volveré el un tiempito más! Solo esperenme, y no se desesperen! Y ya saben… a los 100, noooo, por mientras a los 95…supongo! XD!

**Contestando Reviews:**

Aracne: ya llegue! Eh! Sipis, el streeptes estuvo bastante bueno… :P!

Ryusaki: supongo, ya volvere!

Weno, no puedo seguir por motivos X, pero volvere!

**Se agradece a: Fran Granger PW, BiAnK rAdCLiFfE, paulis weasley, Herms Weaely, annie, ana, mik, kate zabini, natty y Ilye-aru!**

Gracias

Bye!

Palm.W.P.S


	12. Tú sabes lo que haces, no yo

**Disclaimer**: Nada mío, excepto Jessica y Mark, entre otros personajes, todo lo demás es de J.K.Rowling y de la Warner.

**Al lector**: VOLVI! Me echaron de menos? Yo creo que si XD! Bueno chicos y chicas, regrese con un nuevo capitulote para ustedes! (Hey! No hay lemon! Ok? No por ahora, quizás en unos capítulos más…déjenme mentalizarme, el Shock del lemon en Nip/Tuck me traumó)

**Inspirado en:** La canción "My Humps" de los Back Eyed Peas (Sehhhh tengo pega la canción, no por nada me la puse a bailar arriba del bus…si haciendo el ridículo :3!) y en la canción "L.O.V.E" de Ashlee Simpson.

**Dedicado a**_ Franco! Ya sabes, gracias siempre por apoyarme!_

_Rosely! Amiga, hace rato que no te encuentro por el msn! Conéctate! Please! Oky dookie?_

* * *

**Kiss**

**Capitulo 11**

_**Tú sabes lo que haces, no yo.**_

Estaba sentado al frente de una mesa grande, larga y rectangular. Un mantel blanco se extendía por sobre toda la mesa… Fruteros de diversos colores, con mucha fruta estaban arriba de la mesa…solo dos puestos habían.

Uno precisamente lo ocupaba el… con los codos sobre la mesa y la cabeza entre las manos…aprisionándola…

**Flash Back**

…_Sus manos rebeldes pasaban por cada rincón de su piel…miraba su cara… mantenía los ojos completamente cerrados…se mordía el labio inferior…_

_.-Te odio…- le susurro al oído ella._

_El quedo desconcertado ante tales palabras… y rápidamente se sentó al borde de la cama._

_Ella con los brazos como zombi se levanto…el se dio vuelta para decirle un par de cosas…_

_.-Ah si? Con que me odias…ok… entonces andate, no entiendo que te ata estar aquí…si me detestas…- su mirada irradiaba decepción._

_Ella soltó una carcajada como de malo de película._

_.-Por favor! No te hagas el ofendido, que no te queda bien…- decía todo eso con indiferencia._

_Suspiró enojado._

_.- Ándate ya!- le gritó furioso._

_Ella dejo la sabana caer… acercando su cuerpo lentamente, haciendo que él se estremeciera._

_.-Eso no es precisamente lo que quieres…- bajó sus manos lentamente para agarrar su cintura, y en el oído, le susurro- ¿Por qué te tomas todo tan a pecho? Necesito tirar una pequeña broma…creo saber que piensas que lo que dije no es así…- dio vuelta su cara para y quedaron frente a frente – Tu sabes lo que tienes que hacer, no yo. Y te lo digo en un sentido amplio…por ahora, solo hazlo.- y lo besó con una pasión que derrochaba fuego._

_Y el, como si nada, siguió con la tarea de seguir bajando por su piel… esa piel…su piel…ya que desde ya, le pertenecía. _

**Fin del Flash Back.**

.-Buenos días, mi amor!- un beso desde algún lugar muy lejano se depositó en su mejilla, haciéndolo volver a la Tierra.

.-Ah Hola- saludó sin muchas ganas.

.-Roonie, que te pasa?- preguntó algo "Preocupada".

.-Nada estoy cansado, demasiado entrenamiento para mi gusto…- decía recordando el "entrenamiento" con Hermione. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar cualquier pensamiento con respecto a ella y sus…pechos?

.-Bueno, yo quería que saliéramos para ver ropa para el bebe…- le hizo un puchero que hizo que Ron cediera…al fin y al cabo era su _hijo._

.-Bueno ya, vamos, come rápido y vamos- sentencio mirando su plato sin apetito.

* * *

.-Oh Klaus, tráeme la carpeta con el expediente de los detenidos en Azkaban?- su asistente asintió y salió de la habitación con paso rápido.

Hermione veía la pila de compromisos, cartas y reclamos que habían en todo el alrededor de su enorme oficina.

Era de lo más simple que podía haber, exeptuando el papel azul…

Tomó una carta que tenía cerca de ella.

No tenía remitente…solo una caligrafía horrible (Hombre…supongo?)

Abrió el sobre con rapidez y desarrugo la carta, para leerla:

_Hermione:_

_No se muy bueno para escribir esto, detesto las cartas…_

_Solo te diré una cosa:_

_Hoy en el Caldero Chorreante, a las 21:00 hrs. _

_Adiós._

_R.B.W._

Hermione dobló la carta, y con total sinceridad rodó los ojos…

¿Es que no podía ser un poquito más _disimulado_? La única persona que conocía con esas iniciales era Ron o Robbie Williams… (Podría ser…no me vendría nada de mal…HERMIONE! En que estas pensando!) sacudió su cabeza en señal de negación.

Quien quiera que fuera… la vería allí, a la hora.

La sacó de sus pensamientos la llegada de Klaus con el enorme volumen de los expedientes de los últimos 5 años de Azkaban.

.-Muchas Gracias, puedes retirarte.-

Klaus asintió.- Gracias- y salió de la oficina.

.-A ver… busquemos en la jota.- comenzó a pasar hoja por hoja buscando a un tal Tor Joseps…un mortifago prófugo, buscado desde hace unos 6 años…pero se paso por una letra…y la sorpresa no fue menor.

.-Krum, Viktor.- la carpeta calló al suelo con un gran estruendo mientras ella y una foto antigua del búlgaro caían simultáneamente al suelo…en cámara lenta…

…Para que más…

…Tal sorpresa no es menor…

* * *

**Notas de la autora loca y feliz**: Volví! Se que me esperaban, y que esperaban mucho más de este capitulo, pero mi estilo es hacerlos cortos, para que así les dure más el fic (Si se Fran…10 capítulos más…XD) Ok? Se que quieren saber quienes eran esas dos personas…pero en capítulos venideros… sabrán quienes eran…muajajajaja!

**Contestando Reviews:**

**Aracne:** de verdad…quienes crees que son, díganlo sin miedo, yo no les voy a echar un cruciatus (Como pretendía hacerlo Fran…¬¬). Si lo se, cortito, pero es que era el día de mi viaje!

**Fran Granger PW:** Es que no podía contestarte! Estaba imposibilitada para hacer eso, en ese preciso momento. Algún día te dire quienes son… no puedo echar a perder la sorpresa…a menos que me pidas de rodillas XD! Te quiero Mucho! Beisos!

**Rosely:** Amiga, no podía en ese momento hacer nuevo capi, así que aquí lo tienes! Con todo el alma para ti!

**Ana:** Tu crees? Bueno supongo que si, ya lo descubrirás. No fue tan corto!

**Natty:** Golosa, Golosa(8) jajajajaja! No, Vale! Estuvo bien así, ya dije lemon por ahora no…

**Hermione Weasley:** Bueno, son tus suposiciones, tu sabes! X3! Happy Holidays!

**Annie:** si pues! Creo que con este capitulo debió de haber quedado un poquitin más claro, no? Gracias por los dos Reviews!

**Kate:** sin lemon! Déjenme prepararme! Denme 5 capítulos! Sigamos con las teorías!

**BiAnK rAdCLifFe**: Oh Gracias, me la pase de maravilla! Hiper duper bien! Gracias por el apoyo, y que te haya gustado el capi!

**Hibarii-chan:** Gracias! Ya leí tu ff! (El primer chap) y me pareció bastante innovador! Bueno, que las teorías sigan corriendo, todos tienen derecho a decir quienes son, así que sin miedo! Gracias por el apoyo!

**Gillian Wood:** Gracias! Eres nuevo, o nueva, no lo se… tu nombre es más masculino XD! Bueno, tu solo di lo que te parezca! Vale por el review!

Bueno chicos y chicas, ya saben, yo que pensaba que iba a llegar a los 95…y no llegue…TT, pero bueno, ahora me podrían hacer un favor? Me pueden ayudar a llegar a los 110? Bueno, por su atención, muchas gracias!

Bye!

Palm.W.P.S


	13. Debe ser un error

**Disclaimer**: Nada mío, excepto Jessica, Mark y Klaus, entre otros personajes, todo lo demás es de J.K.Rowling y de la Warner.

**Al lector:** Oh Blanca Navidad (Hey! La navidad no es blanca…) Oh! Multicolor Navidad (8) Como pasaron la Navidad? Supongo que bien! Oigan…en donde se saca i mail en ff . net… no sale el Hotmail…y si se quieren comunicar conmigo es: paloma guión bajo jva arroba hotmail . com captan? Weno, no contestare reviews porque esta prohibido…pero en fin! No se si sorprenderán…pero are algo loco! Digno de mi! Y Chicos y Chicas, volveré al ritmo de antes! Día por medio actualizare!

**Inspirado en:** La canción del disco homónima de los Good Charlotte (Cof cof, yo lo tengo XD) "The Chronicles Of Life And Death" y en la canción "In Another Life" de Ashlee Simpson.

**Dedicado a:**_ Franco, sabes que desde el poco tiempo que te conozco, te he aprendido a valorar, conocer y querer como la gran persona que eres? Te quiero mucho!_

_Rosely amigota! Feliz navidad, te quiero un millón, eres muy importante para mi!_

* * *

**Kiss**

**Capitulo 12**

_**Debe ser un error.**_

_.-A ver… busquemos en la jota.- comenzó a pasar hoja por hoja buscando a un tal Tor Joseps…un mortifago prófugo, buscado desde hace unos 6 años…pero se paso por una letra…y la sorpresa no fue menor._

_.-Krum, Viktor.- la carpeta calló al suelo con un gran estruendo mientras ella y una foto antigua del búlgaro caían simultáneamente al suelo…en cámara lenta…_

* * *

.-Señorita Hermione…- Klaus le pegaba en la cara mientras la mantenía en sus brazos…estaba fría y lánguida… su pulso era bajo. 

.-HERMIONE!-gritó arto de ser chaperón, ya que le "Ministra" se desmaya…

Pareció moverse por un momento…pero nada…

Aburrido ya, agarró un vaso de agua que estaba arriba en el escritorio…y sin previo aviso, se lo tiro encima.

Los ojos se le abrieron al instante al sentir un charco de agua que mojaba su ropa…recorriendo cada rincón de su cuerpo en estado de Shock.

Klaus miró con sus intensos ojos azules…el pálido rostro de la castaña…manchado de una que otra peca rebelde…que la hacían parecer una colegiala dentro de aquel cuerpo de mujer fatal.

De un de repente las mejillas del peli chocolate se tiñeron de un color rojo intenso…mientras que en su cara se dibujo una mueca torcida.

Hermione a un en shock, frunció el entrecejo…y al ver como Klaus le observaba…sus mejillas al igual que las de él…estaban rojas.

¿Cómo era posible que tu asistente te mirara de esa forma, y no te soltara, con sus brazos tan fuertes?

Espera! Tu que no te habías desmayado por…?

.-VIKTOR!- gritó saltando del suelo. Su reacción fue echarse el pelo detrás de la oreja y seguir buscando dentro de aquella carpeta el nombre del maldito de Viktor…Como nunca se dio cuenta?

Hay que ser muy Hermione…(Estupida!)

Encontró el bendito papel lo arranco de el expediente como mala de la cabeza y leyó en voz alta:

.-Krum, Viktor. Fecha de nacimiento 16 de Mayo de 1976,Bulgaria. El tribunal del Winzengamot, Tribunal Supremo De Magos, a decretado que…- abrió la boca, haciendo que Klaus frunciera el entrecejo…de la boca de Hermione solo salía aire…en un esfuerzo descomunal dijo: - Que… esta condenado a cadena perpetua…p…por el…ase…asesinato de…hay no puedo.- se largo a llorar con la cara entre las manos…Klaus que estaba tirado en el piso en una rara posición, se levanto y le sacó las manos de la cara…levantó el papel que había dejado encima del escritorio y con voz áspera finalizó:

.-Percy Weasley- y solo se limitó a abrazar a la ministra.

* * *

.-Roonie mira amor!- le gritó Jessica mientras lo arrastraba hacía la vitrina junto con mark. 

.-Mamá…eso es para mi hermanito?- preguntó Mark tirándole la larga pollera a Jessica. Ella le miró con una mueca torcida y con voz fingida le decía.

.-Claro, hijo. Ven vamos adentro a seguir mirando…- y lo tomó de la mano fuertemente para que entrara.- Ron, entras?- preguntó.

.-No Jessica, iré a ver algo para Percy.- y se dio vuelta para ir hacía la tienda de calderos.

Era la fecha de la muerte de su hermano, que aunque todos creían que era un mortifago, que había traicionado a la orden, nada. El fue fiel, hasta su último respiró. Y claro, quería llevarle un buen presente, y como no, un caldero de culo grueso!.

De repente su celular comenzó a vibrar dentro de su pantalón.

.-Alo?- contesto.

.-Ron, yo se quien mato a Percy!- un gritó ensordecedor le llenó los tímpanos, algo así como un sollozo de gato.

.-Perdón…Hermione?- preguntó con la voz cortada.

.-Si…Fue…Krum, Viktor Krum…- el celular calló al piso con un ruido sordo… se escuchó un "Alo? Estas Ahí? Ron!" desde el piso…luego para pisotearlo por el mismo… sus ojos centelleaban furia rencor.

Solo se tiro a correr para buscar a como de lugar al maldito hijo de puta que era ese búlgaro…

Y sabía lo que tenía que hacer…

…_Matarlo_…

* * *

**Notas de la Autora loca y navideña:** el capitulo iba a ser más largo, pero tengo problemas de tiempo por aquí… bueno solo les dejo una que otra pregunta…Como se las llevara Hermione…con un nuevo pretendiente? Como salió Krum de Azkaban? Jessica…que pasara con su embarazo, el bebe es de Ron? Y, Ron matara a Krum? Todo eso en el siguiente capitulo de Kiss…que por lo menos tendrá sus 5 paginas merecidas, o más. 

**Se agradece a: Aracne, hermione weasley, Hibarii-chaan, BiAnK rAdCLifFe, Lalu, Gillian Wood, Fran Granger PW, Dafne13 y Manzanita Roja**! Vale a todos por los más de 100 reviews! Que emoción!

Feliz Navidad!

Bye!

Palm.W.P.S


	14. Tu vida es mejor que la mía o no?

**Disclaimer**: Nada mío, excepto Jessica, Mark y Klaus, entre otros personajes, todo lo demás es de J.K.Rowling y de la Warner.

**Al lector**: Ven, ya me tienen por aquí, nunca pensé Haber llegado a los 120 Reviews, no pensé que sería capaz de hacer una historia que fuera lo suficientemente buena para el publico…y lo hice.Y les vengo a confirmar ahora (Fran no sufras más, solo espero una sonrisa de tu parte XD) pienso alargar un poquito más el fic…ya vamos en el capitulo 13, pero contando me quedaría en… 22 capítulos y Epilogo. Felices?

**Inspirado en:** La canción "The Taste For Ink" de The Used y la canción "Beautiful Broken" de Ashlee Simpson (si soy fan de ella!.)

**Dedicado a:** _Franco, yo que juraba que ayer te habías enojado con migo :D, no ves, soy muy aprensiva para mi gusto (vi nip/tuck y el capitulo fue terrible, mucha sangre, la jodio x.X) Pero ya vendrá Nip·Tuck! Estoy escribiendo eso._

_A Rosely, amiga te quiero mucho!_

* * *

**Kiss**

**Capitulo 13**

_**Tu vida es mejor que la mía… ¿o no?**_

Agitaba un maldito papel doblado pulcramente, como esperando que al hacer esto desapareciera por fin.

Aquel papel era el de un testimonio, no un testimonio, un hecho de vida relevante en todo sentido, que sería capaz de cambiar toda su vida, que por ser así, era una completa mentira.

Se miró uno de sus brazos, se levantó la manga de la camisa y ahí estaba: una marca de color plomiza, gastada con el tiempo, algo así como un tatuaje en forma de una cráneo y de su boca como una lengua se extendía una serpiente algo horrenda.

Marcas de cicatrices se extendían por todo el alrededor de la marca tenebrosa, dejando ver la forma en que en sus tiempos de gloria, podía arder de una forma que quemara la piel hasta hacerla freír…ese era el poder del Señor Tenebroso, que yace quien sabe si en el purgatorio todavía, o ya esta con su gran amigo, El Diablo.

Nunca supo bien como llegó a ser parte de aquel "magnifico" ejercito…solo sabía que jamás se arrepentiría de haber hecho lo que hizo, y quien sabe si lo volveria hacer…todo sea por exterminar a esa peste de familia pelirroja…y en es especial a aquel mal nacido que intenta quitarle a como de lugar a Hermione, pero eso nunca se va a quedar así…jamás lograran ser feliz, él no lo va a permitir.

Se bajo la manga de la camisa para seguir agitando ese estupido papel tratando de buscar una forma de que, eso no era verdad, pero dudaba que la magia tan avanzada podría fallar en algo…solo quedaba callar a la sangre de su sangre…

Sonó el timbre y unas patadas en la puerta. Guardó la carta en algún lugar seguro para que nadie viera su contenido…y con el entrecejo fruncido se dispuso a abrir la puerta.

Tal golpe le noqueo la mitad de la cara y la cabeza, solo se dio cuenta que estaba tendido en el piso con una mano en la cara cuando vió hacía arriba.

Con el puño extendido y ensangrentado y con la mirada de más profundo asco y odio se encontraba el pelirrojo de sus más terribles desdichas: Ronald Weasley.

No hubo ninguna intensión de intercambiar algún insulto verbal, solo el búlgaro se abalanzó sobre el para poder pegarle un puñetazo, pero con los reflejos del pelirrojo, era imposible no haberse pegado en la prominente nariz de la pared del pasillo del piso en el edificio. Solo tomó la nariz con una mano, y con el pie le pegó unas 10 patadas en los testículos.

Ron quedó tirado en el piso gimiendo de dolor…y el peo en la cara le ocultaban sus lagrimas de dolor.

Viktor tomó su varita que tenía dentro de uno de los bolsillos y con el pelo de la frente tiró la cabeza del pelirrojo con demasiada fuerza…apuntó su frente con la varita…y le dijo:

.-Maldito imbecil, me quitaste lo que más querría, lo que más necesitaba, quitaste de mi lado a Herrmione, y por eso tú y toda tu familia pagarran, exceptuando el tonto de Perrcy, que porr voluntad prropia y por estorrbo..tuve que matarlo…y tu correrrás la mima suerte que él..eso no lo dudes…-

* * *

.-Mierda Ron!- dijo colgando el maldito teléfono y dejándolo fuertemente sobre la mesa con una expresión de horror en sus ojos…

Klaus estaba en una esquina de la habitación mirando la escena de la castaña con recelo… desde unos pocos días hasta este tiempo, empezaba a molestarle el nombre de "Ron Weasley"…en verdad desde el viaje a Roma que ya lo sacaba de sus casillas…era relativamente muy odiosa la sola pronunciación de su nombre de niño mimado.

Hermione se paseaba tratando de pensar en donde diantres podría estar Ron…donde podía haber ido a buscar a Krum…sabía de lo que era capaz de hacer él…ahora ya lo sabía.

.-Klaus, nos vamos a mi departamento ahora ya!- Klaus no movía ni un centímetro de su cuerpo…no parecía haber recibido la orden.- Eres de efecto retardado o Que? Muévete!- Klaus por fin entendió el mensaje, y dándole una mirada de profundo disgusto le abrió la puerta para que saliera.- _Gracias_..-

.-De nada…_Ministra_.- ¿Cómo ese rubio podía sentir celos en este momento? Claro que sí, no entendía nada de la situación.

Salieron del ministerio con pasó largo y rápido en dirección al auto que estaba esperando con la puerta abierta. Los dos se metieron dentro de él.

.-Yahir, a mi departamento.- dijo Hermione. El chofer robusto y con esas gafas que no se le veían los ojos asintió y partió el auto a 120 por hora. Apretó la palanca de invisibilidad y despegó por los cielos…Hermione miraba hacía afuera…tratando de encontrar por algún lado el rastro de Ron…

Klaus Kruger por otro lado miraba hacía la Ministra, mirándola embobado…sacudió la cabeza en señal de negación…su mente pensaba _"Que te pasa a ti? Estas totalmente trastornado… como se te puede ocurrir venir a enamorarte de ella…es la cosa más inalcanzable del mundo… solo limítate a servirle a ella, que es lo que mejor sabes hacer…" _

Hermione sintió la mirada de Klaus en su nuca… cosa que le molestó profundamente…solo le tiró una mirada de "No es momento" y con el corazón latiendo a mil vio como Yahir aterrizaba en la azotea del departamento.

.-Por fin! Gracias Yahir, Klaus bájate, acompáñame!- le ordenó Hermione con voz ronca. Klaus se bajó y la siguió.

* * *

.-Que vas a hacer? Matarme?- preguntó burlesco Ron.

Krum soltó una carcajada diabólica.

.-Perro que listo erres, comadreja. Clarro que vas a morrirr…no veo el porque de detenerrme a tenerr compasión por una basurra como tú…- y pasó varias veces la varita echando chispas por la frente blanca del pelirrojo, que cada vez se hacía mas roja al ser quemado por las chispas infames de la curva varita del maldito Krum.

.-Hazlo! Que más me da, yo se que Percy fue lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentarse a ti, y déjame decirte que yo igual lo seré, y una cosa más…Hermione nunca te amo ni te amara.- esas 7 últimas palabras parecieron calar hondo en la mente hueca pero astuta de Viktor, el cuál incremento el doble sus chispas rojas. Ron soltó un gritó enorme a causa de la quemazón que le provocaba el nuevo tipo de tortura de un ex mortifago.- Maldito Mortifago…- mala elección de las palabras.

.-Tu no erres lo suficientemente digno para merrecerr decirr esas palabrras, nunca más en tu vida, perrdón, lo que te queda de ella, volveras a decir eso maldito imbecil, aunque el Señor Tenebrroso allá sido borrrrado de la tierrrra por tú amiguito Potterr…quedamos los nobles morrtifagos para terrminarr su última misión: Matarr a todo serr querrido de Potter, excluyendo a Hermione, clarro, perro tú, de la muerrte no te salvas.- empuño su varita directo al corazón de Ron, mientras veía con gusto que este sudaba al ver lo que estaba a punto de hacer Krum.

.-¡Avada Ke…!- pero su pronunciación de la maldición de la muerte fue interrumpida por la entrada de dos personas que con un simple "Expeliarmus!" lo tiraron lejos del pelirrojo. Se azotó contra la muralla de la ventana…quebrándose una que otra costilla.

.-MALDITO IMBECIL! YO QUE CREIA QUE ERAS MEJOR, NO ERES MAS QUE UNA ASQUEROSA BASURA! MATASTE A UNA PERSONA! FUISTE A AZKABAN! Y EL ESTUPIDO DE LUCIUS MALFOY TE SACO DE AHÍ, NO SE COMO PERO LO HIZO! AHORA, VOLVERAS DONDE DEBES ESTAR: AZKABAN!- gritó Hermione. Ordeno a Klaus que amarrara con la varita al in feliz de Krum, y con un simple "Plin!" Desapareció con Krum, directo a Azkaban.

Ron estaba mirando todo con una mezcla de odio…Hermione frunció el entrecejo al verlo así.

.-Hey! Listo, ya se fue, caput!- exclamó Hermione. Ron seguía mirándola raro…

.-Claro, tu vida es mejor que la mía…¿o no?- preguntó de una forma sarcástica parándose del suelo. Se acercó Hermione mirándola con una extraña firmeza.

Hermione no entendía lo que trataba de decir…- Ron de que hablas?-

.-Hablo de que…- le tomó del brazo como poseído, y muy cerca de su cara le dijo lento y claro:-Se acabo- y le soltó el brazo para tirarlo fuerte, haciendo sobarse el brazo a hermione, la cuál estaba con lagrimas en los ojos…

.-Como tú digas.- y se dio vuelta para no verle más la cara a ese hombre, que aunque no quisiera, lo seguiría amando…

…_Hasta el final de sus días…_

…_Y como no…_

…_Un segundo re-encuentro no le hace mal a nadie…_

…_A_ _Nadie…_

* * *

**Notas de la autora loca y cansada:** como quedó? Ojalas que bien, espero que les haya gustado a pesar del triste final de capitulo…pero esperen, que ni se les ocurra que esto termina aquí, no señor! A ver…are continuación de capítulos o… la secuela? Opinen ustedes! Y la secuela se llamaría "Lips" para seguir con lo de la boca XD!

**Se agradece a : Manzanita Roja, Fran Granger PW, BiAnK rAdCLifFe, aracne, Rosely, Hibarii-chaan, Lalu, guily y Merodeadora-chii !**

Bye!

Palm.W.P.S.


	15. Despues de un año

**Disclaimer**: Nada mío, excepto Jessica, Mark y Klaus, entre otros personajes, todo lo demás es de J.K.Rowling y de la Warner.

**Al lector**: Ok, seguiré hasta donde me lo propuse, me alegro de que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior, y de verdad, hasta mi me gustó, o sea, me fascino, me salió todo tan rápido y fácil que me sorprendo.

**Inspirado en:** La canción que me he pegado del "Live8" : "All These Things That I've Done" de The Killers, la amo con todo el corazón, y al vocalista tambien :P!

**Dedicado a:**_ FRANCO! Que te dicen que no voy a exterminar a mi linda creación! ES M-I-O! Y si seguiré, porque o sino eres capaz de matarme… (no matare a Ginny OK?) Y a pesar de que odies a mi personaje, y que yo, bueno no la odio, pero me cae gordo, a pesar de eso, te quiero mucho! Leíste bien? XD! (Todavía quiero matarte por la broma de ante-ayer…¬¬…) _

_A Rosely, espero que te pasas un buen Fin de año, y súper Año Nuevo! TKM!_

_

* * *

_

******Kiss **

**Capitulo 14 **

**_Después de un año…no todo se olvida._**

Un año ha pasado desde la ejecución de Krum…por muy Ministra que ella fuera, no podía detener lo que los dementotes estaban a punto de hacer…

**Flash Back. **

_…Sus pasos retumbaban dentro de toda esa tétrica estancia en medio del mar… las olas chocaban contra sus pareces…miles de gritos agudos, pidiendo auxilio…y un sonido de succión, le hacía poner la piel de gallina… _

_Sus pasos se detuvieron frente a una celda especialmente pequeña para tener una vida humana dentro…puso sus delicadas manos por entre los barrotes, con temor miró hacía adentro… _

_Él de encontraba agarrándose las piernas y balanceándose de atrás para adelante, como en un columpio, y recitando varias incoherencias… _

_La imagen le hizo sentir pena…pero luego un sentimiento de coraje inundo su corazón… _

_El le miró, ya percatado de su presencia, y gateando como un niño rápidamente fue a tomar sus piernas por los barrotes… _

_.-¿Porr qué me hiciste esto? JAJAJAJAJA!- y comenzó a reírse como un loco- ERRES UNA PUTA BARRATA! JAJAJAJA!- su risa era chillona y molesta…sintió un frío congelador en su nuca que la hizo darse vuelta para soltar un gritito de horror… _

_Tres dementotes especialmente repugnantes hicieron su llegada…uno de ellos se quedó parada frete a ella y trato de absorberle algo de felicidad, pero Klaus que se encontraba haciendo guardia lo repelió… _

_.-TU! TU! QUE HACES AQUÍ! VETE! ERES FEO, NO ME GUSTAS!- dijo arrancando hacía tras tratando de esconderse de uno de los dementotes… _

_Pero ya era demasiado tarde…muy tarde… _

_El dementor de la derecha comenzó a bajarse la capucha dejando ver su comisura en vez de boca, sus repugnantes cicatrices, sus ojos negros y babosos, al tiempo que acercaba su boca a la de Krum…Hermione pudo ver su expresión de horror al tiempo que se ponía a gritar y a chillar… _

_Un sonido de succión y algo así como un beso le estaba quitando el alma negra a Krum…su vida acababa ahora ya… _

_…Para Siempre… _

**Fin Del Flash Back **

Un año ha pasado desde este hecho, un año sumamente complicado… difícil y fuerte…

Ron volvió corriendo despavorido a los brazos de Jessica como un niño pequeño…para abrazar su panzota indigna, besar sus manos como si en eso se le fuera la vida, y abrazarla como un peluche… en resumen: asco.

Y a ella no le quedaba más que verlo en cada evento deportivo, de la mano de aquella mujer, sin siquiera mirarle cuando se ofrecía a saludar a la "Ministra" de Inglaterra.

Pasó más de 100 noches llorando a lagrima viva, cosa rara en ella en ese último tiempo, sus ojos al otro día amanecían rojos e hinchados, y para evitar que la quedaran mirando en el ministerio, se ponía lentes de sol que nadie se los podía sacar, ni siquiera aunque Klaus forcejeara para verle los ojos.

Y a propósito de Klaus… esta linda personita se había transformado en alguien muy especial para ella…le aconsejaba y le entendía todos sus dramas, aunque eso implicara oírla llorar a cada segundo. Persona más fiel no se puede encontrar…

Y en uno de esos momentos de locura…y sin ni siquiera preverlo, aquel fiel compañero y amiga hace una de esas declaraciones que no se olvidan fácilmente…

**Flash Back **

_…Su mirada se centraba en el ocaso, el sol que se iba hasta la próxima mañana… _

_Su pelo se revolvía con la leve brisa de una playa en USA, ya que puede tener aunque sea un día, un mísero día, para dejar de pensar en Inglaterra, en toda esa gente, en todos esos problemas, en Ron… _

_La playa quedaba en Orange County, para ser más específicos en Laguna Beach, un lugar tranquilo, con muchas casas alrededor… _

_…Estaban sentados en una gran roca mirando directo hacía el horizonte, disfrutando del paisaje, hasta que el silencio fue interrumpido… _

_.-Me gustas- Hermione todavía sonreía mirando hacia el mar, cuando esas dos palabras llegaron a sus odios para quitarle la sonrisa de la cara. Dio vuelva su cara para encontrarse de frente con Klaus y su mirada celeste como el agua… _

_.-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó tratando de corroborar lo dicho por Klaus… _

_.-Que me gustas, eso dije…- tu boca estaba abierta de la sorpresa, solo atinó a decir un "Wuau" y fruncir el entrecejo… _

_.-No es tiempo…- y con esa frase se levantó de la piedra para regresar a Londres, pareciera que todo es más fácil allá… _

**Fin Del Flash Back **

Por ahora le quedaba empezar algo nuevo, con Klaus como "amigo" y con una venganza proxima por delante…nadie se ríe de Hermione Granger…

_…Nadie…_

_

* * *

_

**Notas de la autora loca y apurada**: como estan? Bueno aquí esta!

**Se agradece a : Fran Granger PW, Rosely, Hibarii-chaan, Annie, natty , guily, Merodeadora-chii, biank radcliffe y aracne. **

Perdón si se me olvido alguien!

Bye!

Palm.W.P.S.


	16. Dueña de los Chuddley's y más

**Disclaimer**: Nada mío, excepto Jessica, Mark y Klaus, entre otros personajes, todo lo demás es de J.K.Rowling y de la Warner.

**Al lector:** Feliz 2006! O sea , para mi no tan bueno, me pase el comienzo del 2006 arriba de una camioneta camino al hospital esperando a ver a mi mamá, que tenía síntoma de parto prematuro…así que vi los fuegos artificiales en una ciudad que no era la mía… pero estuvieron preciosos XD! Aquí les dejo el capitulo correspondiente a hoy, 1º de Enero. Se le invita a leer el fic de Año Nuevo titulado "Feel", un RxHr muy lindo : D!

**Inspirado en:** La canción de Blink 182 "Not Now", una muy linda canción

**Dedicado a: **_Franco! Feliz 2006! Que este año todos tus deseos y aspiraciones se te cumplan! TQM!_

_Rosely, amiga gracias por tu apoyo en este momento difícil! Te quiero demasiado!_

* * *

**Kiss**

**Capitulo 15**

_**Dueña de los Chuddley's y algo más…**_

Caminaba con paso apresurado… con unas zapatillas converse en los pies…un buzo de un solo color, algo fuerte…muy llamativo…

Su pelo estaba recogido en una coleta y se movía de un lado para otro…hacia la dirección donde el viento soplaba en esa mañana…

Había dejado a Klaus como dueño y señor de todo el Ministerio…ahora era muy capaz que los estuviera torturando a todos y obligándolos a trabajos forzados con un látigo en la mano…pegándoles como perros…

_Pero que imaginación, Hermione! _Se pegó a si misma en la cabeza por pensar tales cosas tan raras, sin ningún sentido alguno…miró su reloj, iba un poquito retrasada y decidió que era mejor ir trotando a su destino, con tal, quedaba muy cerca de donde estaba en esos momentos…

Alguien se llevaría una gran sorpresa…

* * *

Se bajó del Ferrari dando un portazo…ya no soportaba que Jessica le reclamara "Cambia a tú hija, es tuya tambien, CAMBIALA!"… Y en realidad no sabía de donde había sacado su hija ese color de pelo…la combinación del pelirrojo y el rubio natural no dan precisamente un…Castaño Oscuro? Era una pequeñita muy linda…algo llorona…pero cada vez que lo veía se le tiraba encima…estirando sus pequeñas manitas…a aquella niña…Jane Catherine Ronald-Thompson…era su hija…de corazón y…de _sangre…_

Sacó su maletita que siempre llevaba para hacer en los campos de un lugar inmarcable dentro del territorio de Inglaterra, pero marcado en el mapa de los Magos…

Unos enormes aros, tres aros para ser precisos…de unos 10 metros de altura…mucha gente volaba por encima de su cabeza…dirigiéndose de un lado para otro preguntando cosas…tirándose quaffles y bludgers con unos bates como de beybolls…

Pasó directo al camerino con grandes zancadas directo a cambiarse…

Tiró el bolso bruscamente arriba de una de las bancas causando gran ruido…

La persona que estaba a su lado se sobresalto tanto que dejó caer uno de sus guantes al suelo.

.-Hey Ron! Que pasa?- preguntó muy preocupado Harry…él notaba hace ya varios meses raro a Ron…desde que había nacido su ahijada, Jane, se le notaba callado y siempre entraba al camerino con el ceño fruncido…

.-N-A-D-A!- gritó pronunciando cada silaba pausadamente. Algunos compañeros le pifiaron y le pidieron que se callara "_POR FAVOR!"._

.-Ok, pero baja el volumen…es por Jessica verdad?- interrogó su pelinegro amigo.

Ron paró de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para agacharse y decirle muy molesto.- Ni me la nombres…- Harry susurro un "Huy" casi inaudible para Ron…

.-Ya chicos, a fuera!- gritó el preparador físico desde afuera…

Ron, tiró todo rápidamente y salió solo hacía el campo de Quidditch con las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica de Quidditch y la cabeza gacha, mirando el pasto.

.-Bájense todos de las escobas, ya!- gritó el entrenador…

Todos los jugadores, suplentes y titulares bajaron a ver que quería el preparador…se suponía que tenía que dar el nombre del nuevo entrenador del equipo, ya que se habían quedado sin uno…

.-Muy bien chicos y chicas… en estos momentos les diré quien va a ser su entrenador por los próximos 3 meses…es un entrenador experimental…así que tranquilos…- muchos susurros e impresiones respecto a la siguiente aclaración…todos hacían apuestas y teorías respecto a eso…solo Ron se mantenía al margen de la estupida situación… ¿En que iba a cambiar el con un nuevo entrenador? Nada!

.-Será…- pero alguien tomó sus hombros desde la oscuridad de una parte, lo que hizo a todo el mundo alejarse…

.-Déjalo, Rick, deja que lo diga yo…- era una voz de mujer inconfundible…

Era posible? Imposible! Ella no tiene idea de nada de Quidditch! Que mierda hace _Ella _allá!

.- Me presento, Hermione Granger, Ministra de la magia, y nueva entrenadora de la selección nacional…- dijo con algo de sorna…dejando ver su piel blanca…

Nadie se atrevió a reírse por ser que una mujer los iba a manejar por los siguientes 3 meses…pero claro…nadie es mucho…

Ron estallo en risas, se tiró al pasto, apretándose el estomago y secándose las lagrimas de risas…Harry le miró con cara de loco, y pidió ayuda con la mirada a Hermione, pero esta seguía arrogante y firme a hacer algo, que precisamente no es relativamente correcto…

Levantó la cabeza de Ron por las mechas del flequillo…este automáticamente dejó de reir como un imbecil para luego abrir sus ojos al maximo…

.-Nunca en tu vida subestimes a una mujer, escuchaste, _nunca_.- le dijo para luego soltarle la cabeza fuertemente…

Todo el equipo estaba con la boca abierta al ver el extraño comportamiento de la nueva entrenadora…no era de una _Dama_ de su porte hacer ese tipo de cosas…

Ron se paró del suelo mirando con un odio nunca antes visto hacía a Hermione…

Ella le comunicó con la mirada_: Soy Dueña de los Chuddley's…y de algo más…tu mejor que nadie sabes lo que es…cariño_

…Definitivamente…

…La Segunda Guerra…

…_Ha Comenzado… _

* * *

**Notas de la autora loca y deprimida:** Happy New Year! Para todos ustedes chicos y chicas que siguen el fic! Personalmente el capitulo no me gustó, pero luego vendran otros…

**Se agradece a:** ryuusaki, giuly, natty, Fran Granger PW, BiAnK rAdCLifFe, rosely, Kelly Slytherin, aracne y Hibarii-chaan (se extraña el comentario de Merodeadora-chii XD)

Bye!

Palm.W.P.S.


	17. En la ducha

**Disclaimer**: Nada mío, excepto Jessica, Mark y Klaus, entre otros personajes, todo lo demás es de J.K.Rowling y de la Warner.

**Al lector:** Hello! Chicos y chicas, les tengo que avisar que me iré de vacaciones o en realidad de viajes, por tiempo indefinido…así que no se cuando volveré a retomar mis fics…por ahora les dejo con el capitulo más emocionante que he escrito! (intento leve de Lemon…)

**Inspirado en:** la canción de Santana y Steven Tyler "Just Feel Better" y en la canción "Angels" de Norah Jones, incluido en el Soundtrack de Nip/Tuck

**Dedicado a:** _Franco! No te desanimes con lo de tu sabes que…hazlo, que me re entusiasmé! Bueno, escribiré Nip·Tuck, pero otro día XD! TQM!_

_Rosely! Amiga, necesito que me hagas un favorzote! Me podrías tu buscar si allá en México, esta por casualidad el dvd de Nip/Tuck? Please? TQM!_

* * *

**Kiss**

**Capitulo 16**

_**En la ducha**_

.-Bueno chicos, ha sido un excelente entrenamiento, creo que están listos para el partido del sábado siguiente!- dijo con mucho animo la castaña muy cansada de correr y apoyar a los muchachos…

Todos le aplaudieron su labor…todos menos…

Ron, claramente…

Creía que nunca le iba a perdonar la tironeada de mechas del primer día como entrenadora… en realidad que nunca más en su vida le iría volver a hablar…

Pero…alguna vez tendría que volver a hablarle…

.-Chicos, a las duchas, que ya es tarde, sus mujeres y maridos deben de estar preocupados, la practica de hoy fue muy larga…- toda la gente comenzó a caminar hacía las duchas, exceptuando el pelirrojo que seguía parado mirándola con odio…

Hermione frunció el entrecejo…y acercándose lentamente con las manos en la cintura formando algo así como una jarra, le preguntó:

.-Que haces ahí parado mirándome como idiota? Mejor anda a bañarte!- le ordenó con supremacía la castaña. Ron solo miró hacía el cielo azul…completamente despejado…

.-Que molestos son los bichos aquí…no?- decía despectivamente…Hermione abrió la boca sorprendida por el ataque del pelirrojo… este se subió a la escoba y comenzó a volar por todo el aire…dejando a Hermione descolocada y furiosa, la cual se dirigió enojada a su camerino privado…

Cerró la puerta de un portazo…y se sentó en una banca cercana que había…y con desesperación se tomó la cabeza entre las manos…

¿Por qué la venganza de torturar todo el día a Ron con su presencia y sus abusos de poder contra el, no surgían ningún efecto? Que estaba haciendo mal?

Ella no podía permitir que aquel troglodita de quinta, un cerdo tan bajo pudiera ganarle la guerra…jamás…

Para poder despejar su mente comenzó a sacarse la ropa para tomar una ducha tibia…

Se metió dentro...en un principio estaba heladísima... que se congeló hasta la punta del pelo…pero luego se tornó más agradable…

* * *

Se bajó de la escoba sersiorandose de que nadie…pero nadie le estuviera mirando…párese que no…porque toda la gente ya se había ido…no era hora de que alguien anduviera merodeando por ahí…

Nadie menos…

La entrenadora Weasley…

Una risotada macabra soltó…pero calló al instante pensando en que alguien lo pudo haber oído…

Comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacía los camerinos con la escoba en la mano…balanceándola de un lado para otro por si alguien aparecía…miró hacía los dos lados, y sigilosamente se metió dentro de los camerinos…

Todo estaba a oscuras…pero un sonido de agua corriendo a su izquierda lo distrajo de su travesía sin rumbo…

Una sonrisa malévola se formó en su cara… y apegó la oreja a la puerta que tenía cerca de él…

Un chapoteo y un canturreo salieron desde adentro…la voz inconfundible de Hermione cantado…

Con mucho cuidado giró la perilla de la puerta silenciosamente…esperando que ella no le escuchara…

.- I'm gonna try anything to just feel better…- cantaba la castaña bajó la ducha…el agua recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo desnudo…colándose en cada rincón de su cuerpo…

No sentía ningún tipo de movimiento externo, fuera de la ducha de vidrio… no podía percatarse de que afuera…había alguien observando como se bañaba…

.- Tell me what to do , You know I can't see through the haze around me, And I'll do anything to just feel better…- pero paró al instante en que la puerta de la ducha se abrió dando pasó a una persona…que con el vapor…no podía verle con certeza la cara…-AH!- gritó…pero su boca fue tapada por una gran mano…una mano que conocía perfectamente…ya que en su dedo anular se encontraba un anillo de oro fino… de bodas…

El la soltó…

.-Que haces aquí, idiota?- preguntó con tono autoritario…pero sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso…- Psicópata tápate los ojos!- le gritó Hermione dándose media vuelta…para que el no la viera.

.-No tapes lo que ya he visto miles de veces…-el se mantenía cruzado de brazos mientras los chorros y chorros de agua lo mojaban…

.-No presumas de lo que no es tuyo, ahora lárgate!- su enojo ya se estaba colmando…no podía tener la desfachatez de presentarse de esa forma, con todo lo malo que le hizo…maldito…

.-Si no lo fuera…me hubieras echado a patadas de aquí…- carraspeo dándola vuelta de una vez… centro su vista en sus pechos…sus blancos pechos…deseados una y mil veces por su cuerpo, su corazón y su mente… Hermione sintió la vista arriba de sus senos…y con un rápido movimiento de manos, le pago en el estomago a Ron.

.-Y crees que no voy a hacerlo?- y como un burro comenzó a patear a Ron en las piernas…

Ron se mantenía de pie…como si los golpes de la castaña no le producieran efecto…

Y como los dibujos animados...estuvo 10, 15, 20 hasta 25 minutos! Pegándole todavía…

Ya se comenzó a cansar cuando se sintió caer…pero dos pares de brazos grandes y fuertes la sujetaron para que su cabeza no se azotara contra la cerámica…

.-Suel…Suéltame estupido…- titubeo débilmente Hermione…

.-Hermione cállate de una vez!- Hermione le miró enojada por que la hizo callar, nunca nadie en la vida, ni siquiera sus padres, le habían dicho que se callara…

.-Tu no me callas!- le gritó en la cara tratando de safarse de los brazos de Ron…pero el no la dejó…

.-Veras como te ago callar…- y con una mano agarró la cabeza de la castaña…la trajo hacía la suya… y con una breve mirada…besó sus labios…como si quisiera arrancarlos de su boca…

Ella sin querer…comenzó a ceder con rapidez ante el beso apasionado del pelirrojo enemigo… este con sus manos húmedas…recorrió cada célula viva de la mujer…que en sus brazos comenzaba a quitarle la remera…

De un instante a otros los dos quedaron como Dios los trajo al mundo… la boca de Ron comenzó a recorrer la piel de Hermione…entre caricia y caricia…ella soltaba un suspiro

_Es locura y no es tristeza_

_Lo que me parte en dos la voz_

_Cuanta herida, que belleza_

_Saber que queda mucho amor_

_Que si te vas o si me dejas_

_Voy a volar muy lejos del dolor_

_Que al perderte, no te miento, no me cuesta…_

Sus cuerpos ya estaban fundidos en uno…acompasados al ritmo de una pasión extraña… una pasión mucho más que superficial…sus almas siempre estarían como conectadas…razones de peso no hay…pero quien sabe cuando…serán feliz…

En esos momentos imposible… una gran razón lo impedía…y se llama Jessica…

Exhausto Ron trató de no aplastar a Hermione cayendo a un lado… Hermione miraba hacía el techo…con un gran nudo en la garganta…Ron se percató de eso…y con cuidado se dio vuelta a mirarla…

.-Que pasó?- preguntó descolocado…

Hermione hizo un ademán de tragarse las lagrimas y con la voz cortada le dijo…

.- Porque todo esto siempre termina así?- se interrogó a si misma…El pelirrojo frunció la nariz…- Yo siempre tengo que sucumbir ante ti… no puedo ser fuerte…tengo que cagarla y acostarme contigo…- dio vuelta la cara hacía otro lado…

.- Y porque yo, aunque trate de odiarte no puedo… Todo este año…mi mente deseo recorrer tu cuerpo…mis manos sobre ti…todo… - le susurro al oído Ron…Hermione sintió un escalofrío recorrer desde su nuca a la punta de los pies…

.- Ronald…- Ron frunció el ceño disgustado…odiaba que le dijera así…- esto no puede seguir así…-

.-Como _así_?- interrogó.

.-Así! Todo escondido…todo rápido…como si fuera un chiste…- Hermione se paró del piso y salió de la ducha cerrando la llave… Ron le siguió al instante. Ella le tiró una toalla en la cara y con la otra se secó el cuerpo…- Amárratela, ya?- suplicó.

Ron seguía con los brazos extendidos…esperando una explicación de peso…

Pero nada…ella seguía vistiéndose con la cabeza gacha…

Ron tiró la toalla al piso y tomó a Hermione de los codos.

.-BASTA YA! – gritó con total autoridad…Hermione le miró con horror- Ok, vete con el idiota que tienes por novio de turno un tal Klaus…- dijo con los dientes apretados.

Hermione le miró sin poder creerlo.- Hace un minuto atrás estabas de lo mejor haciéndome el amor, y ahora te pones celoso de un amigo!- Hermione le miró desafiante.

.-Por esa razón, nadie más que yo puede tocarte!- Ron se estaba trastornando de apoco… se comenzó a alejar…pero el no la dejaba…

.-Ya Ron, párala…- pero unos "_Tocs, Tocs_" afuera hicieron que el la soltara.

.-Hay alguien así?- era la voz de Klaus…lo que hizo hervir la sangre de Ron…y teñir sus orejas de un rojo intenso.

.-Ya voy Klaus!- tomó sus cosas…- Ron, esto no es un juego, es guerra…si quieres ganarla juntos hagámoslo, pero piénsalo muy bien…- y salió del camerino…dejando a Ron a oscuras…

_Con la incertidumbre más grande de su vida… _

…_¿Qué tendría que hacer?..._

_Seguir con la farsa…o terminarla?_

* * *

**Notas de la autora loca y chuky**: termine! Me salió más largo de lo que me había propuesto…pero bueno, juzguen ustedes…Que hará Ron? Esa es la única interrogante que queda… pero los problemas no acabaran…muajajajaja!

**Se agradece a: Fran Granger PW, giuly, BiAnK rAdCLifFe, Merodeadora-chii, Gillian Wood, natty, ryuusaki y Rosely (se echan de menos los comentarios de: Hibarii-chan y aracne,XD!) **

Bye!

Palm.W.P.S.


	18. Luces y Sonidos

**Disclaimer**: Nada mío, excepto Jessica, Mark y Klaus, entre otros personajes, todo lo demás es de J.K.Rowling y de la Warner.

**Al** **lector:** Perdón por la demora! Es que andaba de viaje…llegue ayer no mas…ayer me conecte pero…me quitaron el compu…. Así que…si a alguien no le conteste…sorry… y les dejo este capitulo…(Fanfiction a cometido un error con el capitulo que marca como primero…ese es el 7º o el 8º…) He de corregir donde en el capitulo decía "Entrenadora Weasley" por, obviamente, "Entrenadora Granger".

**Inspirado en:** la canción "Putita" de Babasonicos…y en la canción de Yellowcard "Lights and Sounds" que le da el titulo al capitulo…pero en castellano XD!

**Dedicado a:** _Franco! Me hizo bien conversar contigo por msn…me siento…más…optimista? Bueno..me haz subido el animo! TQM! _

_Rosely… Amiga eres súper buena…no se de donde sacas tanto corazón! Eres un amor! TQM!_

_

* * *

_

**Kiss **

**Capitulo 17 **

**_Luces Y Sonidos _**

.-Klaus…tranquilízate…el Ministro de Rusia llegara en dos horas…todavía queda tiempo…- decía Hermione gritándole a su Asistente insistente… ya veía como se arrancaba los cabellos de la cabeza al ver que no tenían nada preparado para su llegada… no hacía más que gritarle a los mozos…corretear a Hermione para que se saliera de el medio…y ella quedaba con la palabra en la boca porque no le podía ni gritar…

Tanta histeria era provocada por… la convención anual de Ministros de la magia Europeos…algo así como la Unión Europea…pero al estilo mágico…mucha parafernalia…mucha guirnalda… y distintos artefactos mágicos adornaban aquel lugar…haciéndolo ver especialmente lindo…Se suponía que Hermione debía estar presente en la ceremonia, que estaban sirviendo como país anfitrión, pero ella se mostró imposibilitada por su salud mental…al decir eso…Klaus frunció tanto el entrecejo que creyó que sus cejas se desfigurarían a mas no poder… y solo se limitó a decir "Solo has lo que te digo, serás Ministro por un día"…le dijo deleitándose con cada palabra al ver la cara de gozo pleno que ponía su amigo…

Y así quedaron las cosas… Hermione sería plebeya por una noche, mientras Klaus, sería el Rey… O solo Hermione estaba libre, y el jefe era Klaus…Todo quedaba en que el hiciera lo mejor posible…mientras ella trataba de pensar…de aclarar su mente…de por fin sentir que sus desiciones eran las correctas…que todo estaría bien…

Y todo se reduce a…esperar a que su corazón diera _La Señal_ que esperaba…

.-Klaus, dejo todo en tus manos…- decía juntando las palmas de Klaus y tomándoselas para unirlas con las suyas…Klaus solo miró las manos unidas para ruborizarse hasta la suela de los zapatos…- Se que eres el me…- pero cuando iba a decir "Mejor" su boca fue callada con un beso…un beso de Klaus? Abrió tan grande los ojos que parecía lechuza… y solo el contacto de labios terminó cuando el celular de Hermione comenzara a vibrar en su bolso…y que Klaus rodara los ojos a más no poder…- Perdón…- la llamada entrante era de…- Ron…-

.-Que cosa?- preguntó Klaus algo enojado…Hermione le negó con una mano que nada y contesto el aparato…

.-Que pasa?- preguntó con la voz rasposa.

.-_Se que eres tú…pero no te vas a salir con la tuya…no va a resultar como quieres..queridita…_- era un voz de mujer…era obvio de quien era…Jessica Weasley…

.-Que te pasa loca! Déjame en Paz!- le gritó al celular mientras Klaus le miraba confundido…ella solo le mostró una mueca torcida…algo como una sonrisa…

.-_No, cariño…tu primero muerta que feliz…muerta, escuchaste?- _y luego un Sonido de un _tiiiiiiii_ indicaba que Jessica había colgado dejando a Hermione con el teléfono en la mano…preocupada…

Esa mujer estaba loca…estaba sinceramente chiflada…era una obsesiva repulsiva que pretendía seguir amarrando a Ron a como de lugar…ella podía seguir embarazándose una y mil veces con tal de que Ron siguiera su lado…vaya perra…

.-Klaus, me llamas por cualquier problema me voy…- y dio la media vuelta para no escuchar ni un _Adiós_ o un beso…

Salió corriendo del Ministerio con la bolsa en el brazo y un vaso llenó de café expreso… mirando hacía cualquier lado…decidió ir a comer algo por ahí cerca…no quería alejarse mucho del ministerio…era mejor quedarse por ahí…

Cruzó tan rápido la calle , que, en una fracción de segundos un hilillo de sangre brotó de su cabeza…se había dado cuenta que una segadora luz estaba en frente de ella… y al mirar la sangre en sus manos… calló desmayada al suelo…

* * *

Dio vuelta el manubrio…tratando de ver con los ojos medios cerrados…tratando de buscar la calle del Ministerio…pero alguien se le cruzó de improviso…haciéndole perder el volante…y frenar bruscamente…solo vio unos cabellos castaños caer como en cámara lenta…

.-Oh Dios!- se bajó del auto para ver a quien había atropellado… y sus peores temores quedaron al descubierto…- HERMIONE!- se agachó rápidamente para ver el estado de la castaña…tomó su cabeza…pero sus manos quedaron ensangrentadas por el hilo de sangre que brotaba de su cabeza…

Rápidamente levantó su cuerpo desmayado y lo metió dentro del auto… tendría que ir a un lugar al cuál…hace muchos años que no iba…

* * *

Abrió los ojos con dificultad…tratando de ver donde se encontraba…solo recordaba haber hablado rápidamente con Klaus…y un misterioso llamado por teléfono celular… todo a su alrededor estaba polvoriento y sucio… creía que la luz de la luna se colaba por entre medio de los barrotes de madera… se incorporó rápidamente y se tocó la cabeza…tenía pequeñas vendas más arriba de la nuca… miró a su derecha…y con la vista pegada en ella se encontraba Ron… con la cara de preocupación enorme…

.-Estas bien?- preguntó él.

Hermione torció la cabeza…-Si…pero...que pasó?- le interrogó extrañada…

Ron quitó la mirada y miró al suelo…- Bueno…- titubeo…

.-Bueno que!- gritó poniéndose intranquila y parándose de la mugrosa cama en la que se encontraba…

.-Te atropelle! Pero fue casualidad…- dijo exasperado sentándola de nuevo en la cama…Hermione estaba confundida…

.-Es mi idea o estamos en la casa de los gritos?- miró todo su alrededor…no cabía ninguna duda que estaban allí… todo era tan …parecido?

.-Si…porque o si no…me llevaban preso si me veían contigo ensangrentada…- rió un poquito…cosa que Hermione agradeció…

.-Este..supongo que sí…dijo acercándose lentamente al pelirrojo…este se esquivó de ella…

.-No, tuviste un golpe…creo que te afecto un poco el cerebro…- ya no había adonde más escaparse de ella…ya había chocado en contra de la pared…ella le sonreía seductoramente…

.-Sh! Cállate…- y le puso un dedo en los labios…- Solo deja que las luces y sonidos te lleven… debe ser extraño que una mujer se te tire enzima…- puso su boca en el oído de Ron…- Con esto quedarías perdonado…- y con rapidez comenzó a besarlo con pasión…

Vale…parece que el accidente los tenía despreocupados…

…Pero nadie cuenta con la presencia…

…De los enemigos…

* * *

**Notas de la autora loca y atrasada:** he terminado con el cerebro seco y exprimido! Pero algo me salió…bueno esperan el siguiente capitulo tranquilos, porque no se cuanto me iré a demorar… :S!

**Se agradece a: Merodeadora-chii, Fran Granger PW, giuly, natty, Dafne13, ryuusaki, rosely, Manzanita Roja, BiAnK rAdCLifFe, Hibarii-chan, cervatilla, aracne (por los dos reviews XD)y Autumnus (tu nick me recuerda al Señor Tumnus de las Crónicas X3) **

Bye!

Palm.W.P.S


	19. Jessica, Ron y su otro yo

**Disclaimer:** Nada mío, excepto Jessica, Mark y Klaus, entre otros personajes, todo lo demás es de J.K.Rowling y de la Warner.

**Al lector :** lamento la demora! Es que estaba corta de inspiración…y la flojera me estaba matando…así que decidí hacer "algo"…espero que les guste!

**Inspirado en**: la canción "You're So Vain" de Carly Simon…una de las mejores canciones que he escuchado! Y en "Friends Or Foe" de las TaTu.

**Dedicado a**_: Franco! Emocionalmente hablando…me has ayudado un montón a superar ciertos problemas…y eres una gran persona! Te quiero mucho!_

_Rosely…amiga! Ya te mandare una carta a México! TQM!_

* * *

**Kiss**

**Capitulo 18**

_**Jessica, Ron, y su otro yo**_

La luz se colaba por entre medio de la madera clavada en las ventanas del mugroso lugar…el polvo se levantaba del suelo mientras una persona se paraba de un tirón siendo observada por otra…medio despierta…

.-Apúrate…que te van a pillar…aaaahhhh!.- exclamó bostezando ya vestida Hermione con una cara de sueño…claro…si había dormido solo dos míseras horas…es que con él hombre que se encontraba parado recogiendo sus cosas regadas por la habitación…quien duerme?

El pelirrojo hizo caso omiso a las burlas de Hermione…y cuando tuvo ya todo puesto en su lugar…se acercó a Hermione y la tomó de los hombros delicadamente…

.-Se lo diré a Jessica…- dijo en un suspiro prolongado y lastimero…Ella frunció el entrecejo al no entenderle nada a Ron.

.-Decirle que, perdón?- preguntó confundida.

.-Que me separare de ella…- Hermione le miró con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca ligeramente abierta de la sorpresa…

.-Pero…como…cuando…donde?- interrogó incoherentemente sin poder creer todavía las palabras de Ron….

.-Hoy…en la noche…en la mansión…- su rostro sonreía involutoriamente…por fin tenía la posibilidad de ser en feliz en las manos de aquella persona…que le dejo de hablar hace años atrás y que luego de su re-encuentro…volvieron a ser ese par de chiquillos que algún día se llegaron a querer en Hogwarts…

.-Ella jamás te dará el divorcio…ella jamas permitirá que te alejes de ella…- retiró su mirada de la azulina de Ron…para centrarla en unas pisadas de sangre en el piso…algo mucho más entretenido que enfrentar su realidad…

.-Yo se que ella comprendera…ella no es como tu crees…- y comenzó a darse vueltas por la habitación…a Hermione ya le estaba dando la furia….¿Como podía ser tan iluso?

.-No sabes de lo que es capaz! Ella ya me amenazó una vez….no veo porque no ha de hacerlo dos veces…- y ahora el turno del enojo era de Ron…

.-Como puedes inventar semejante cosa?- y dicho eso se fue de ahí dando un portazo que dejó temblando toda la frágil casa…

Ron no podía ser tan tonto…ya se daría cuenta de que lo decía Hermione…podía ser verdad…

* * *

Abrió la puerta lentamente…tratando de no despertar a nadie… uf…se le estaba haciendo complicado…pero por fin cerró la puerta tras de si…apoyandose con los ojos cerrados en esta….

.-Lindas horas de llegar…- la voz enojada de una mujer la sacó de su adormecimiento matutino…sin querer…se calló al suelo…

.-Yo…eeee…estaba en … con unos amigos…-decía mientras sus manos sudaban a sobremanera…

Jessica lo miró con una cara mientras siseaba…- Ron por favor, no mientas más…se que estabas con la muggle sangre sucia…

Ron se levantó de un saltito molesto…

.-Jessica…quiero que nos separemos…- Jessica en un momento comenzó a reir como desquiciada…

.-Tu no te puedes separar de mi… TU NO TE PUEDES SEPARAR DE MI!- le gritó mientras tomaba una botella que contenía un liquido verde…licor de menta…y volaba directo a la cabeza de Ron…estallando en la pared que estaba detrás de él…y que pudo esquivar…Ron abrió los ojos sin poder creerlo…

.-Creí que lo entenderias…que entenderias que esto no funcionaria más….- dijo lanconicamente Ron…

.-RON! SI TU TE SEPARAS DE MI…JAMAS NUNCA VOLVERAS A VER A TUS HIJOS!- y volvió a lanzarle otra botella…ahora llena de Brandy.- SI TU CRUZAS EL UMBRAL DE ESTA PUERTA…TE JURO QUE NO VOLVERAS A VER A TU AMANTE…NI A TUS HIJOS...-

Ron le miró con las manos sobre la cabeza…nervioso…

.-Yo se que no puedes…no puedes…-y salió de la mansión…sin saber que hacer…

**Unas horas después…**

Salió al balcón del departamento para pensar…para que el viento frió que era caracteriztico de Londres…se llevara todo lo malo que sentía…todo lo terrible que la situación se tornaba…todo lo oscuro que se volvía…

Todo sería más fácil sin la desagradable presensia de Jessica…que en nada facilitaba la parte del "Y vivieron felices para siempre"…y solo dejaba la frase en un constante "Y…"

Agitó con sumo cuidado la copa de vino que tenía en la mano…oliendo cada cierto tiempo ese aroma a madera seca…digno de un buen vino…

Se lo llevo a los labios…pero primero …dentro de su copa apareció un papel blanco…con unas letras doradas…

.-_One Kiss_.- susurro al momento en que todas las luces del edificio se apagaban…y todo quedaba sumido en una profunda oscuridad…

De repente…la copa se calló al piso haciendo un gran estruendo…y dejando todo el piso del balcón impregnada de la fermentación de uva… su boca fue tapada por una mano con un guante…alguien acercó sus labios a su oreja y decir con una voz de lo más extraña…

.-Querida…preparate para desaparecer…- y con un sertero _Plim _desaparecieron de la habitación…al momento que la puerta del deprtamento era abierta por un pelirrojo aterrado…

Una mujer despechada…

Es capaz de cualquier cosa….

Una mujer despechada…

Es peligrosa…

* * *

**Notas de la autora loca y pasadera de rollos:** volvi! Bueno…quisiera dar mis disculpas por la demora!

**Se agradece a:** Fran Granger PW, merodeadora-chii,rosely,riuusaki, natty, biank radcliffe, autumnus, Faithfrv, Lorein20, hibari-chaan, y piby weasley XD!

Bye!

Palm.W.P.S


	20. Final Chapter Stop

**Disclaimer:** Estoy de hace rato tratando de prepararme psicológicamente (y parece que mucho xD) para terminar esto de una vez... este fue un fic tan…extraño, que salió de la absoluta nada y se está quedando en la nada misma, por eso quiero que tenga un "final" como se merece, para que sea recordado como el gran fic que fue (Si claro, dos veces, eso no me lo creo ni yo misma xDD, que melodrama). Enjoy it. Ah! y no esperen ningún tipo de coherencia, ya saben ;D.

**Kiss**

**Capitulo Final**

_**Stop**_

Su cabeza era un mar de cosa…extrañas, no pasaba nada dentro de ella, pero pasaba todo a la misma vez… Sentía que esas nauseas alojadas en la boca de su estomago saldrían por fin…para descargar todo lo de adentro…

Un olor a madera podrida…un olor a tierra mojada invadió sus narices…y una sensación de frío al borde del vacío absoluto se apoderó de ella, sin saber realmente donde se encontraba…

.-Veo que despiertas…- era la misma voz de desquiciada de la noche anterior…

.-Shuu, déjala dormir, no ves que el cansancio no la deja estar en paz…- esa voz la conocía perfectamente, esa voz le acompaño durante días…meses, que pareció cambiar su "vida", pero resulto ser como todo, una absurda y vil trampa.

Estaba atada de manos y piernas, le parecía que esa película ya la había visto…pero no vivido, y la sensación era realmente horrenda, porqué sabía o tenía el presentimiento que como no tenía un súper héroe a su favor, nada saldría como ella lo esperaba, o solamente bien.

Abrió los ojos con rapidez para ver que era lo que ese par de víboras estaban haciendo a sus espaldas literalmente…pero se dio cuenta el porqué toda su sangre se agolpaba en su cabeza y porque veía todo de cabeza…

Es que estaba de cabeza, con los pies colgando de un árbol, en medio de la nada, y cerquita del acantilado.

Una muy mala película.

Ese par de tarados vestidos de negro, como si fueran a robar un banco. La rubia se acomodó los guantes de seda negra en sus largas manos, para tomar un alicate y su varita en ambas manos.

.-La bajas tu, o la bajo yo, queridito?- le tiró el alicate para que le cayera en las manos del "queridito" aludido, pero entre tanta maniobra fue a parar bajo el barranco.

.-mierda…- exclamó finamente.

.-no te preocupes por eso, veo que la suerte no anda con nuestra compañera…procura no botarla también- preparó la varita entre ambas manos, la apuntó hacia el sol unos segundos, y con despiadada voz lanzó- Crucio!-

Se retorció lo más que pudo para no sentir el impacto, pero era inevitable, se suponía que era el momento en donde el superhéroe la vendría a salvar de los malos, darles una buena patada en el trasero, besarla y salir volando o saltando, según sea la condición del superhéroe.

Nada llegó.

La maldita se acercaba cada vez más con la maldición imperdonable hacia su corazón, subiendo lentamente hacia su cerebro, y sacar a relucir los peores recuerdos de toda su maldita vida… no quería que acabara ahora, que tomaran sus cosas, y que la dejaran allí, ella sería capaz de salir de aquello, sin la necesidad de nadie. No se detenía, no tenía ningún tipo de clemencia para con ella, pero el bastardo de su compañero le dijo que parara.

.-Jessica, para ya! No la quieres matar, no? Con eso no conseguirás nada, menos al maldito de Ron!- Jessica le tiró una mirada asesina desquiciada y paró la maldición.

_Gracias a Dios._

Pero no estaba tan preparada psicológicamente como para ver lo que vería.

Klaus se acercó a Jessica sigilosamente, le tomó la cara para ver como se encontraba, de por si estaba bastante verde, la sostuvo un momento entre sus brazos, para luego besarle. Estuvieron así varios segundos, y Jessica ya estaba completamente compuesta. Aquí es donde el guión se trastornaba.

.-Besas bastante bien, para ser mi preciado hermano mayor.- A Hermione se le ensancharon los ojos mientras sentía el asco de verdad recorrer sus venas dolidas, y su estomago…con que, esos dos sabían todo, son hermanos, por eso trató de insinuársele a ella! Mantenían un tipo de relación incestuosa, enfermiza, la protegió… que terrible.

_Sálvame Dios._

.-Ya sabes cuanto te amo, pero ahora tenemos que acabar con esta perra, al igual que…acaso crees que fue el tarado de Ron que descubrió donde estaba metido Krum? Que fue un mero accidente que esos archivos estuvieran en tu escritorio, yo le pedí a mi hermanito que te los guiara, siendo que no te correspondía ver la K… Fui yo! Yo se lo dije, yo destruí al infeliz! No me importaría matar contigo, a su querida hija… - soltó otra carcajada.

O sea…la hija era de Krum? Realmente Mark sería de Ron? Maldita zorra.

Klaus miró a Hermione en forma de clemencia…esos ojos escondían realmente algo grande…era mejor esperar

Apretó el acelerador rumbó al famoso barranco de _Stuash, _por la ruta 89, en dirección a, cualquier lugar, no había tiempo para pensar en todas esas estupideces. Jessica se había llevado a sus hijos, y con ella a Hermione al barranco, estaba realmente loca, debió haber escuchado a Hermione, así estarían todos felices y a salvo en un lugar seguro, libres de una psicópata y asesina probablemente en serie.

* * *

Apretó la cambio en dirección a segunda, a lo lejos vio un auto especialmente sospechoso, lo reconocería en cualquier lado, era el auto especial del ministerio, negro y de vidrios polarizados, tenía una excelente vista, y vio cerca de allí a las personas que esperaba ver…menos una.

Estacionó en cualquier lado y se bajó rápidamente del convertible, sigilosamente comenzó a caminar entre las rocas, escondiéndose de cualquier persona, la carretera estaba despejada, no pasaba ningún auto, ningún muggle, mejor así.

Llegó con rapidez al lugar, y procuró escuchar todo.

.-Vamos a acabar con tu, vida Sangre sucia, pero primero recibamos al héroe del año… RON! Haznos el favor de pasar y presentarte a este público!- le había descubierto. No movió ni un solo músculo, por más que se arriesgara, no respiraba siquiera.-Sal de ahí! Yo se que estas ahí! Sal, cachorrito!- dijo por las buenas.

Siguió sin moverse.

Jessica abrió la puerta del auto, para sacar a sus dos hijos.

.-Mira mierda, sal de ahí o te juro que los tiro!- Jane comenzó a llorar y Jessica le tiró una mirada congelante y se la pasó a Klaus, que de seguro no se llamaría así.

No podía arriesgar su propia integridad, en vez de la de sus hijos, era un acto de egoísmo, que no estaba dispuesto a hacer.

Salió con paso decidido a su encuentro.

.- Aquí me tienes! Que es lo que quieres de mi?- estiró los brazos buscando algún tipo de explicación, y el pobre de Mark se hizo a un lado detrás de Klaus, ya que Jessica en esos momentos solo tenía ojos para Ron, y Hermione por fin volvió a creer en los superhéroes.

.Oh! Roonie-pooh! Sabes que Te amo!- se colgó de su cuello y comenzó a besarlo insistentemente, Ron sintió un asco incontrolable.

.-Suéltame! Dime cuanto quieres y listo!- Jessica se separó de el con los ojos anegados de lagrimas.

.-Como te atreves a tratarme así! Te quiero a ti, junto a nuestros hijos…-

Hermione no aguantó más- Maldita puta! Jane no es de Ron! Es hija del maldito de Krum! Y Klaus es tu hermano, lo besabas! – Ron quedó en shock por dos segundos para seguir manteniendo la compostura.

.-CALLATE! CRUCIO!.- le volvió a tirar la maldición, ahora sin perdón ni clemencia, que le hizo hacer sangrar la nariz a cusa de su intensidad y la posición en que estaba.

.-No e hagas nada! Expelliarmus!- la varita de Jessica salió lejos, pero sus ojos seguían centelleantes de fuego. Corrió hacia Klaus y le quitó la bebé de los brazos, sabía que aunque no fuera hija de Ron, este la defendería como fuera, para el si era su hija.

Se puso en el barranco a gritar como loca

.-Vuelve! O la tiro! – iba de espaldas, caminando lentamente, mientras Ron no estaba dispuesto a perder a su niñita, era tan pequeña no tendría por que sufrir… pero

.- Déjala! No tiene la culpa de que seas una psicotica…- Klaus se abalanzó sobre ella, lo que hizo que Jessica soltara a la nena, y cayera al suelo llorando…y ella y Klaus comenzaron caer lentamente, sin varitas, para luego estrecharse y caer sobre unas rocas, derramando sangre, muriendo como hermanos.

Ron procuró no mirar hacia abajo, después de todo, era la madre de sus hijos… Desató con cuidado a Hermione, la cuál estaba débil, y se agachó a ayudarla…

.-Todo terminó, no te preocupes, ya todo está bien- el tenía razón, era la oportunidad de ser feliz…o estar tranquilos, hasta que la muerte los separe…a todos.

_Fin_

* * *

Notas de la autora: extrañísimo, no? La cosa es que terminó, ya está! Que extraño, no me había despedido nunca de un fic, no se si habrá epilogo o algo así, que raro…espero que les haya "agradado"…

Bye!

Palm


End file.
